A Punk Among Preps
by Opera Dreamer
Summary: A new girl arrives at Hogwarts and this is the last place that she wants to be. But what will happen when she comes face to face with her former lover from three years ago? Can she face the challenges that Draco Malfoy has set upon her? I love reviews!
1. My Parents Will

  
  
All right, let's get this party started! Welcome to the first chapter of 'A Punk Among Preps'. I do hope that you'll all enjoy it very much. The idea just popped into my head one day so I thought that I should write it down. Okay, here we go! And by the way, I love reviews!  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
} Just in case you were wondering, I don't own Harry Potter or any other related characters. The only character that is really mine is Gia. You cannot sue me for anything cause I didn't do anything wrong. So there, ha ha!  
  
"Come on you two, my parents just died three days ago. Can't this wait?" Gia sighed and leaned her head against the window of the limo. She looked up at the rain-streaked sky.  
"This matter cannot wait Ms. Harper. We must act out your parents last will and testament immediately if you want to keep the company." Gia tucked a strand of purple hair behind her ear. Claude, her father's lawyer, let out a loud frustrated sigh and opened up his briefcase to pull out a manila folder.  
"Let's go over your parents last requests." Claude told her in a slightly gentler voice. Gia shook her head and looked at Claude. He had a serious look on his face and was clutching the folder. She then looked over at Gladys, her mother's lawyer. Her simple strait black hair was pulled back into a tight bun and it sharpened her face. Gladys nodded.  
"We really must do this now Gia or else all of your parents hard work will have gone to waste. You don't want that now do you?" Gia shook her head and looked down at her lap. She smiled as she saw her cat, Hoshi, sleeping peacefully. He was a rather large cat and his fat body barely fit onto Gia's lap, but that didn't bother her one bit. She let out a little sigh.  
"All right, go ahead and read their will." She said in a slightly small voice. Claude nodded and opened the manila folder. He pulled out a small packet of paper and flipped to the second page. He cleared his throat.  
"I, Auto Harper, being of sound mind and aging body here by leave my company and entire life savings to my only daughter, Angelina Harper. To inherit my life's work, my daughter, Angelina Harper, will have to accomplish the following:  
  
Finish her education of magic at the elite Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. After completing her education, must work at any ministry job for exactly one year before taking on the title of president of Harper Inc. Must find a suitable husband.  
  
If these requirements are not fulfilled, she has no right to claim control of the company." Gia furrowed her brow together.  
"Find a suitable husband? What sort of request is that? Do they think that I'll be a spinster the rest of my life?" Claude shook his head.  
"I'm sure that he just means for you to find someone who won't steal your money and leave you with nothing but your cat." Gia looked down at Hoshi. He was currently on his back with a cat-like smile on his pointed chin. Gia giggled down at him. Gladys shook her head.  
"Do you think that this is some sort of laughing matter, Gia? This is very serious, people's jobs are on the line if you don't complete your education!" Gia rolled her eyes.  
"You don't have to get all dramatic on me, Gladys. I realize that this is serious and I don't need anyone to remind me." Gladys pursed her lips together and sat back in her seat. She reached into her purse and pulled out a single vile with a deep purple liquid in it topped off with a cork. She took the cork off and took a swig of the purple liquid. Gia cocked her eyebrow.  
"I've never seen you drink, Gladys." Gladys shot a death glare over at Gia.  
"You haven't seen me do a lot of things." Gia tilted her head to the side in amusement.  
"Like what?" she asked in a monotone voice. Gladys leaned forward and motioned for Gia to come closer. She did with a happy look on her face.  
"Well, when Claude and I were working late, we got really drunk and..."  
"I think Ms. Harper has heard enough of your drunken tales!" Claude called out in a sheepish voice. Gia bit back a fit of laughter and sat back in her seat. Claude obviously had something to be embarrassed about. Gia rolled her eyes and held Hoshi steadily on her lap. The limo came to a sudden halt and the engine was shut off. Gia looked outside the window to see the towers of her parent's mansion. It was a huge castle like house that was located on one of the only nice islands in Manhattan. Her parents, Auto and Penny Harper, had bought the island when Gia was only three years old. At that time her parent's company, Harper Inc., was making a huge killing at the stock markets and the island was bought as a sort of celebration. Gia sighed as her driver opened the door for her and held out his hand to help her on her way out of the car. She swung her booted feet over the side and stood up with a slight sadness in her stepped out of the limo after her and noticed her sadness. Gia held Hoshi close to her chest and let out a heavy sigh. Claude caught up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him and he offered her a sympathetic smile.  
"I'm sorry," he muttered. Gia nodded and Claude began walking quickly towards the house with Gladys now on his tail. He was probably talking about the house. Gia was being forced against her will to sell her parents dream house and they all knew that she wasn't one bit happy about it. She stopped at the front door and looked up to her family's crest that was hung above the door. The serpent that belonged to her mother was intertwined with the crow that was her father. Around them were white lily's, the official family flower. And at the very bottom, was her official animal given to her by her great-great grandmother; the black leopard. That had always been Gia, secretive and mystical. Plus, she was also a little on the wild side. You could tell by just looking at her once. Her hair was cut short and dyed with both purple and red streaks. She was tall and lanky and very tiny for her age. She liked to wear her leather boots with her neon green fishnets to cover her skinny legs. Covering about half of her fishnets was a sea foam green skirt with black writing adorning the bottom. She was always wearing her mother's old eighties thin leather jacket with a few silver studs decorating the back. She had her name sewn into the back in silver thread. She took a careful step into her house.  
'I don't want to sell the house,' she thought to herself. 'This is where I grew up.' She shut the door behind her and eyed the entrance hall. This was the first time that she had ever noticed how large it was. There wasn't a chair or a carpet to spare in this luxurious mansion and this shocked Gia to her core.  
"Are you ready to start packing, Miss?" one of the maids asked Gia. She nodded and slowly began to follow the maid up her winding staircase.  
  
Gia sat on her trunk with her legs primly crossed. She ran a hand through her red and purple hair and sighed. For the first time in history, Gia's room was empty. Her bookshelves were gone and her clothes packed in the trunk that she now sat upon. Her bed had been taken apart and gone into storage along with all of her books. Each box was filled to the brim with Gia's many stories and books. She had always been an avid reader and writer.  
'This isn't right,' she thought to herself. 'This isn't exactly what I had expected in life.' She took one quick look around at her maroon walls before a knock came to the door.  
"Come in!" Gia called out. The door cautiously opened to reveal her best friend, Addie. She quickly came into the room and shut the door behind her.  
"Hey, I came up here to see if you were all right." She took a moment to chew on her lower lip.  
"Are you going to be okay?" she asked out of concern. Gia shrugged her shoulders and looked at her best friend through her purple bangs.  
"What do you think? My parents just died four days ago and now I have to go to bloody London to carry out their will." She sighed and leaned her cheek upon the palm of her hand.  
"My life sucks..." she muttered to herself. Addie squared her mouth and came to kneel at Gia's side. She brought her friend into a tight embrace.  
"Your life does not suck." Gia pushed her away roughly. She tucked her knees close to her chest and buried her face in her arms.  
"Yes it does." Came her muffled reply. Addie pursed her lips together. Addie put her arms around her friend's shoulders.  
"I am so sorry that this had to happen to you. I feel so terrible about your parents dying. But everyone takes their bumps in life, you'll see, things will get better for you." Gia looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow and a skeptic look.  
"I highly doubt that going to this school will improve my life one bit." Addie let go of her friend and shrugged her shoulders.  
"It might, you never know what could happen in jolly old England!" Addie proclaimed with a smile on her lips. Gia smirked at her friend's antics. There came another knock on the door and the two girls looked up. This time, the only thing the door reveled was Claude in a white button down shirt and in a pair of jeans. He smiled at the two girls.  
"By chance, are you ready to go, Gia? Your plane leaves in three hours and you know how bad airports can get with security." Gia nodded her head and stood up without another word. Addie looked up at her with wide eyes.  
"I can come with you," she offered. Gia shook her head with a little smile on her face.  
"The only reason you want to come with me is so that you can meet some really hot guy." Addie pouted out her lip and nodded to her friend.  
"That and that I'm really worried about you." Gia rolled her eyes and took the handle on her trunk she walked towards the door dragging her trunk behind her. When she reached the door, Claude happily took away the handle and dragged the trunk the rest of the way down to the car. Gia stood with a hand placed on the frame of her door and rubbed the mahogany wood gently with her fingertips. She looked back at Addie who was leaning back on her hands and had a wide smirk on her face.  
"Will I see you for Christmas?" she asked. Gia shrugged her shoulders and took the doorknob into her hand.  
"We'll see..." with one final turn, Gia shut the door to her room for the last time. As the door shut, Addie let out a small whimper. She lay back on the floor and crossed her arms across her chest.  
"I honestly cannot believe that she would not take me with her. That's just plain rude..."  
  
& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &   
Darn, it says that I only wrote nine pages! Oh well, I'm proud that I finished it and my other chapters are really long so they'll make up for this one. I love reviews and I love the people who send them to me! Demon of the Wind 


	2. Train Ride

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guess what, I'm writing a new chapter. Can you believe it? I am so excited to start this chapter. All I can really hope for is that it'll develop to be a really good story. You know the kinds, the ones that have like over 200 reviews to a single chapter. Who gets those? I'd really like to meet someone like that. They need to give me some tips so that I can be just like them. I shall follow their every move! Wow, I think I'm becoming a stalker...eh, it can't be that bad.  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I do so not own HP. If I did, I would be flying all over the world on my private jet with Tom Felton at my side. Wouldn't that be wonderful?  
  
}  
  
]  
  
}

]

}

]  
  
}

]

}

]

}

]

}

]

}

]

}

]

}

]

}  
With her head phones attached to her ears, Gia looked out the window of the Hogwarts express. The day that they were all traveling turned out to be rather dreary and rainy. In Gia's personal opinion, this was perfect weather for traveling. Her CD player was blasting Linkin Park into her ears as her train compartment door opened. She looked up to see a young woman with fizzy mouse brown hair standing in the doorway. She smiled down at Gia.  
"Hello, do you mind if my friends and I sit in here? All the other compartments are full." Gia nodded and pulled her small bag that was sitting in the seat next to her onto her lap. The young woman motioned behind her and two bumbling boys came rushing into the compartment and quickly taking a seat. A boy with red hair plopped down beside Gia with a wide smile on his face.  
"Hello there," he held out his hand. Gia hesitantly took it and the boy gave it a good shake. "My name is Ron Weasley." Gia smiled at Ron.  
"Pleased to meet you." She mumbled out. Ron motioned to the young woman and the other boy with black hair that was sitting across from them both.  
"These are my friends: Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." Gia nodded to them both.  
"Pleased to meet you as well."  
  
**_Memories concern  
  
Like opening the wound  
  
I'm picking me apart again_**  
Gia sat back in her seat. Ron looked at her with curious eyes.  
"So, you must be new here to Hogwarts." Gia looked at him.  
"Yeah, I just enrolled last week." Hermione smiled over at her with her bright white teeth.  
"You must be so excited to get to the castle." Gia shook her head and adjusted her headphones.  
"To tell you the truth, that castle is the last place that I want to be."  
  
**_You all assume  
  
I'm safer in my room  
  
Unless I try to start again_**  
  
Hermione looked at her with a shocked look on her face. Ron patted her on the back and nearly knocked her out of her seat.  
"You're all right in my book if you think that school is a bloody waste of time!" he exclaimed with happiness echoing from his laugh. Gia shook her head.  
"No, I don't think school is a 'bloody waste of time'. I would just rather be at home." Harry quirked an eyebrow in interest.  
"And where is home?" he asked. Gia looked at him with her simple brown eyes.  
"It's back across the sea, in New York city." Ron raised his eyebrows in astonishment.  
"Wow, you really are far away from your home." Gia nodded in agreement and looked out the window. She heard Hermione let out a little sigh.  
"Well, you'll learn to love Hogwarts over time. I'm certain of it." Ron scoffed.  
"No she won't."  
"And who made up that rule?" she asked.  
"Well...I did. And whatever I say goes."  
"Who made you the boss of the entire bloody world?" Harry let out a heavy sigh.  
"Come on you two, can't you go on without fighting for just a few hours?"  
  
**_I don't want to be the one  
  
Who battles always choose  
  
Cuz inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused_**

Gia let out an aggravated sigh and turned to face the arguing Ron and Hermione.  
"Okay, for the sake of my throbbing head, please stop fighting!" They both looked at her with wide eyes and slowly sunk back into their seats still shooting daggers at each other with their glares. Harry chuckled at the looks on their faces and then glanced over at Gia.  
"So, why are you coming to Hogwarts instead of a school in America?" he asked.  
"Well, it was in my parents will and they said that I had to go." Harry nodded his head.  
"So they're at home forcing you to come to school all the way in London." Gia shook her head.  
"No, they're dead."  
  
**_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean_**

Harry sat up in his seat with concern in his eyes.  
"I'm sorry." Gia shrugged her shoulders. Harry pursed his lips together.  
"If it makes you feel any better, I lost my parents when I was a baby. I never knew them." Gia raised her eyebrows and let a slight smile grace her lips.  
"That doesn't make me feel any better. The worse part is not I'm even more depressed." Harry let a light chuckle escape his lips.  
"I'm sorry about that." Gia waved off his comment.  
"Don't worry about it. They died at least a week ago so I'm sort of over it." Harry nodded his head. There was a sudden shaking from the shelf above Gia's head and she looked up. She smiled as she saw Hoshi's cage rattle around as he tried to get out. She literally had to stuff him in there. She knew that she would have to get him out of there with a crow bar. Harry looked up there as well.  
"Is that your cat?" he asked. Gia nodded and then looked at Harry's glowing green orbs.  
"He doesn't like being in that cage, does he?" Gia shook her head and let a little fit of laughter pass through her lips.  
"No, he..." at that moment, Harry and Gia's conversation was interrupted by the compartment door opening with a loud whisk sound and revealed Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco.  
  
**_I don't know how I got this way  
  
I know it's not alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_**

Harry's eyes hardened with a hate that Gia had never expected from him.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" he asked with poison dripping from every word that he said. Draco raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at Harry's words.  
"What's the matter with you, Potter? Can't I just come and visit?" Harry scoffed.  
"Since when did you start being nice to people?" Draco pursed his lips together and let his glance slip over to Gia's direction. He let a smirk grace his thin lips.  
"Who's your friend, Potter? I know that she couldn't be your girlfriend. How could you of all people get someone so attractive?" Harry narrowed his eyes until they were nothing but slits. Draco's smirk widened at Harry's reaction.  
"What, did I hurt you Harry? Aw, that's too bad." Cultured my cure  
  
**_I tightly lock the door  
  
I try to catch my breath again_**

Gia sat up strait in her seat and raised a thin and delicate eyebrow. This boy, Draco as Harry had called him, seemed unbelievably familiar. It was like Gia had seen him in a dream that she may have had years before. This was a rather strange turn of events.  
'Where have I seem him before?' she asked herself. Draco ran a hand through his silky blonde hair. Crabbe and Goyle stood behind him with their arms crossed roughly across their chest. Ron sat up fiercely in his seat.  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Come to torture us again?" Draco let out a little chuckle.  
"Hardly, I have better things to do than to annoy stupid Gryfindors." Crabbe and Goyle chuckled menacingly. Hermione quickly stood in front of Draco with a scowl on her face.  
"If you have nothing better to do, then why don't you go do it somewhere else?" she replied haughtily. Draco quirked and eyebrow and pursed his lips together.  
"Don't speak to me in that tone of voice, you filthy little mudblood." Hermione took a few steps back and suddenly plopped back into her cushioned seat. Draco smirked as Hermione's senses suddenly shut down to his words.  
  
**_I hurt much more  
  
Than anytime before  
  
I have no options left again_**

Gia looked at Draco with stone cold eyes. He returned her gaze with humor dancing in his eyes.  
"What are you looking at?" he asked her with amusement in his voice. Gia took her headphones off her ears and let them hang around her neck. She stood up cautiously as the train slowly took a turn. Gia regained a sense of balance in her black leather boots.  
"I believe that I'm looking at a spoiled brat who has no power in the world so to get some power, he becomes a bully and pushes around innocent kids just to get his kicks." Gia plopped back down in her seat.  
"Does that sound right to you?" she asked putting her headphones back on her head. Draco pursed his lips together with frustration.  
"Who are you to speak to me that way? I'll have you know that my father is a VERY powerful wizard that wouldn't hesitate to kill you if I asked." Gia scoffed at his statement.  
"Oh, that gives me one big reason to be scared." She said to him with laughter woven into her voice. Draco glared at her.  
  
**_I don't want to be the one  
  
Who battles always choose  
  
Cuz inside I realize  
  
That I'm the one confused_**  
  
Gia simply shook her head.  
"Listen Dranco or whatever your name is," Draco's face turned a deep red and he bared his teeth.  
  
**_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
I don't know why I instigate  
  
And say what I don't mean_**  
"Just get out of our compartment before I knock your head off its block. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
**_I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So, I'm breaking the habit  
  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_**

Draco strode till he stood shadowing Gia. He looked down at her with hard and angry eyes. Gia returned his stare with her plain brown eyes that reveled not one emotion to his wandering and searching eyes.  
  
**_I'll paint it on the walls  
  
Cuz I'm the one that falls  
  
I'll never fight again  
  
And this is how it ends_**  
"Why don't you save your little speeches for the suckers who care?" Gia pouted her lips.  
"Aw, I saved that little speech just for you."  
  
**_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
  
Or why I have to scream  
  
But now I have some clarity  
  
To show you what I mean_**

Draco balled his hands till they were fists and turned his back to Gia. He made his way back over to the doorframe and glanced over his shoulder.  
  
**_I don't know how I got this way  
  
I'll never be alright  
  
So I'm breaking the habit_**  
"Just to let you know, girl. You're not finished with me and I'm not finished with you. Got that?" Gia leaned back in her seat and turned up her CD player till everyone around her could hear the music.  
"I look forward to it..."  
  
**_I'm breaking the habit  
  
Breaking the habit tonight_**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Well, that is where I shall leave you off for today. I don't have a lot of time so I'll make this quick. I really like reviews and I would like you a whole lot if you sent them to me. Thanks. Demon of the Wind


	3. Sorting and Something Personal

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well people, here we go again! Won't this be exciting? I'm a little disappointed with the amount of reviews that I've been getting. Does my story suck that much? Man, I really wanted to be a good writer, but it doesn't seem like that's going to ever happen to me, now is it? Dude, this is so unfair.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I do believe that I shall make this a song fic. It'll be a sad song for Gia will come to a realization about her past. This makes her incredibly sad and depressed. And by the way, I don't own 'No Doubt' or any of their songs. I'm just borrowing one for the duration of this chapter. Please, don't sue me.  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
  
Gia climbed the steps with Harry and Hermione at her sides. Ron was following closely with his eyes glued to the looming towers of the castle.  
"I hate the beginning of the year." He mumbled to himself. Hermione glanced back at him through half lidded eyes.  
"Ron, stop whining. You should really be concentrating on how we can make Gia's stay here more comfortable." Gia let a slight blush grace her chilled cheeks.  
"You don't have to do that for me, honestly." Harry shook his head with a slight grin on his face.  
"Don't be absurd. What kind of people would we be if we didn't wait on you hand and foot?" Gia let out a hesitant laugh. She was suddenly pushed to the side as Draco and his cronies shoved Hermione to get past her and into the doors first. Gia cocked an eyebrow.  
"He has some real issues." She muttered to herself. Ron rolled his eyes.  
"You have no idea how right you are." Hermione glared back at Ron.  
"There's nothing wrong with him," Ron's mouth dropped in shock.  
"Have you gone mad?" Hermione sneered.  
"No, I'm quite sane." She replied. Ron's eyes widened. Harry looked over at Hermione with a questioning look.  
"Then what in the bloody hell are you talking about?" he asked slightly dazed and confused. Hermione rolled her eyes as the quartette arrived at the large front doors of the castle.  
"Can't you tell that he's in love?" she asked. Ron raised an eyebrow at her comment. Harry shook his head and pushed open the doors. Gia let out a little snort.  
"If that's his way of showing that he loves someone, I'd hate to see what he looks like pissed off." Harry let out a small chuckle as they all stepped into the warmth of the castle. Hermione glared at Harry.  
"Don't laugh at another's misfortune." She said in a slight whisper. Harry's laughter grew.  
"Are you kidding me? Draco Malfoy has got to be one of the luckiest guys in school, possibly in the luckiest guy in the world." Gia glanced over at Harry and slowly pulled her headphones on her ears.  
"Why do you say that Harry?" Harry shrugged his shoulders slightly.  
"Well, his father is really rich and he has everything that he ever has wanted. Plus I've heard that he's a martial arts power house." Gia raised an eyebrow.  
"Really?" Harry nodded.  
"Heard that he went to Japan when he was 15 to train with the Shah Ling monks." Gia stopped dead in her tracks as the other three walked slightly ahead of her. They all stopped and turned to see what was wrong.  
"Gia? What's the matter with you?" Hermione asked not moving from her spot.  
"Harry, did you say the Shah Ling monks?" she asked looking with wide eyes at Harry.  
  
**_You and me  
  
We used to be together  
  
Everyday together always_**

Harry nodded with a questioning look on his face.  
"That's what I heard. But you know some people, they just like to talk." Gia nodded her head slowly placing a glance down to her feet. Ron cocked an eyebrow and moved to place an arm around Gia's shoulders.  
"What's the matter, Gia?" he asked in a soothing voice. Gia looked up at the group with her lips slightly parted in an act of desperation to regain a normal breathing rate.  
"I...was...there..." Gia slowly sunk to the floor with tears starting to form at her eyes. Ron tried to keep her up, but she ended up dragging him down with her. Hermione and Harry crouched down at eye level. Harry took a hold of Gia's hand.  
  
**_I really feel  
  
That I'm losing my best friend  
  
I can't believe  
  
This could be the end  
_** "Gia, you aren't making any sense. What's the matter with you?" Harry asked in a confused tone of voice. Gia shook her head and pushed away the golden trio.  
"It's nothing, I'm just babbling. Shall we go in now?" Gia stood up with her newfound friends left sitting in sheer awe on the floor.  
"Are you sure that you're alright, Gia?" Hermione asked hesitantly standing up. She brushed off her skirt and looked into Gia's eyes. She nodded reassuringly.  
"I'm fine, just a little...shocked that the Shah Ling monks would let someone like him train with them." Harry stood up and held a hand out to Ron who happily took it and stood by his friends' side.  
"Don't doubt Malfoy's power." Ron said warily. "He can get anything that he wants just as long as it's semi-legal." Gia giggled slightly and the four of them walked into the great hall.  
  
**_It looks as though you're letting go  
  
And if it's real,  
  
Well I don't want to know_**

Harry pushed open the great doors and all four walked in with a happy pep in their step. They soon spotted an empty spot at the Gryfindor table and took their seats. The hall suddenly got quiet as Headmaster Dumbledore held up his hands for silence.  
"Welcome to another year here at Hogwarts. I do hope that you all enjoyed your summers and are ready to get back to learning about the magical world around you." Hermione leaned close to Gia.  
"I know I am." She whispered excitedly. Gia gave her a wispy smile and glanced over at Ron. He was shaking his head with his eyes bulging out of his sockets. Gia let out a small laugh.  
"Also, I have a few announcements. For all you first years, you are forbidden to going into the Forbidden Forest unless you want to suffer a most painful death." Gia raised her eyebrows in slight horror.  
'Is this guy nuts?' she asked herself. She shook away the thoughts and returned her attention to the speech her new headmaster was making.  
  
**_Don't speak  
  
I know just what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_**  
"Mr. Filch would like to remind you all that if you give any first years exploding bubble gum, you shall receive a detention in the dungeons." Dumbledore glanced over at Gia.  
"Speaking of new students and dungeons," he said never taking his eyes off of Gia. "I would like to introduce you to Miss Angelina Harper, our newest seventh year student. Please Miss Harper, stand up so that everyone can see you." Gia's eyes bulged out and she shook her head fiercely. Hermione nudged her.  
"Go on," she whispered. Gia rolled her eyes and slowly stood up. Every eye in the great hall turned to her including the ice-cold eyes of Draco. Gia could feel his stare drilling into her side. She decided to be brave and carefully looked over at him. He had a slight smirk on his face and was leaning on his elbows. Gia narrowed her eyes and looked back at Professor Dumbledore.  
"On behalf of the staff and students here at Hogwarts, I would like to welcome you to our school. Now, shall we get you sorted?" Don't speak  
  
**_I know what you're thinking  
  
I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_**

Gia knitted her brow together as Dumbledore motioned for her to come forward.  
"Come now, don't be shy Angelina." Gia shook her head slightly and began to walk forward. The eyes that had been on her earlier followed her to the front of the hall. She reached the teachers table and shifted her weight onto her left foot. Dumbledore reached behind his chair and presented a ragy old hat with patches and strings hanging down from the brim. Gia felt the entire hall take in a great breath of air. Gia's head went slightly forward.  
'What's the deal with the hat?' she asked herself. Dumbledore motioned for her to come a little closer.  
"If you would come here, we can place the hat on your head and tell you which house you belong in." Gia shook her head with a bit of anger.  
"No way am I putting that raggedy old thing on my head." Dumbledore took a step back in a bit of shock.  
"Come now, it's not like I'm going to bite your head off." Gia jumped back and pointed to the hat that now appeared to have a face on it.  
"That hat...it...it talked!"

**_Our memories  
  
They can be inviting  
  
But some are altogether  
  
Mighty frightening_**

Laughter echoed throughout the hall as Gia looked around her.  
'What is so bloody funny? That hat just talked to me!' Dumbledore shook his head with a wide smirk on his face.  
"Of course it talked, this isn't any normal hat. This is the sorting hat." Gia cocked her eyebrow.  
"And that makes it special because...?" more laughter echoed throughout the hall and Gia hung her head in disappointment.  
"I don't get it..." she whispered to herself. Dumbledore held out the hat to her.  
"Here, put the hat on and everything will soon make sense." Gia hesitantly took the hat and carefully placed it on her head.  
  
**_As we die, both you and I  
  
With my head in my hands  
  
I sit and cry_**  
'Good evening Miss Harper. How are you?' the hat asked her in her head.  
'What on earth? How can you talk?'  
'Well, it all started long ago when the school was first founded...'  
'Okay, not all that interested in hearing your life story. Can I just assume that a spell was put on you so now you can talk and do all that crazy stuff.'  
'Precisely.'  
'Great...now how do I get sorted?'  
'Well, what house would you like to be in?' Gia mentally shrugged her shoulders.  
'No idea. Could you put me with Ron, Harry, and Hermione?' the hat chuckled in her ear.  
'You want to be in Gyrfindor?' Gia yet again mentally shrugged her shoulders.  
'I suppose if that's where they are.'  
  
**_Don't speak  
  
I know what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_**  
"GYRFINDOR!" the hat called out. The hall erupted in cheers and whistles and Gia took the hat off of her head.  
'That was easier than I thought.' Thinking to herself.  
'I told you that I wouldn't bite your head off.' Gia glared at the hat that now rested in Professor Dumbledore's hands.  
'Hey, get out of my head.' The talking instantly stopped and Gia rushed over to take a seat next to Harry and Hermione.  
  
**_Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts_**

Hermione gave her a bright smile.  
"Welcome to the team." She said as she gave Gia a tight hug. Gia embraced her for a moment and then slightly pushed her away. Harry and Ron gave her energetic smiles.  
"Just be happy that you didn't get into Slytherin." Ron muttered. Gia furrowed her brow together.  
"What's wrong with being in that house?" she asked as food appeared on all of the tables and the students began to help themselves.  
"Every wizard or witch that comes out of there turns out bad. Let's take Draco Malfoy for instance,"

**_ It's all ending  
  
We gotta stop pretending _**

**_Who we are_**

Gia stopped herself in mid-motion in grabbing the spoon for the mashed potatoes.  
"Why's he so bad?" she asked. Ron leaned forward to keep his voice down low.  
"His father's a death eater and the word is that he's next in line to become You-Know-Who's next right hand man." Gia's eyes bulged out and she stole a glance at Draco. He was eating and laughing with his friends at the same time. Now, Gia wasn't that stupid. She knew what a death eater was and she knew who You-Know-Who was. When she first met Draco, she had never suspected him to be so evil.  
"I couldn't imagine him like that." She said. Ron cocked an eyebrow and stuck a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth.  
"Do you know Draco from somewhere?" he asked with his mouth still full. Gia looked at him with wide eyes and nodded.  
"Our parents...used to be friends." She quickly took a bite of her chicken pot pie to show that she didn't want to talk about it any further.  
  
**_You and me  
  
I can see us dying...are we?  
_**  
Gia flopped on her bed in the girl's dormitory. Her bed was placed next to Hermione who was busy reading a rather large book. She glanced over at her new friend.  
  
"That book that you're reading, what's it about?" she asked lazily. Hermione marked her place in her book and shut it with a loud bang. She then removed her glasses and looked at Gia.  
  
"It's just to review my potions class. I don't want to fall behind." Gia nodded and rested her head on top of her folded arms. Hoshi jumped up from his place on the floor and scooted close to Gia's side. She began to lazily stroke him with the back of her hand.  
  
"So," Hermione said trying to strike up a conversation. Gia looked up at her still petting Hoshi.  
  
"How do you know Draco?" she asked trying to be as sensitive as she could with the subject.  
  
"Like I said at dinner, our parents used to be friends and it was the same with Draco and I. But after we moved to America, they had a bit of a falling out and Draco and I haven't seen each other since."  
  
"You lie." Hermione stated blandly. Gia looked up at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Why would I lie about something like this?" she asked.  
  
"In the hall, you told us that you were there training with the Shah Ling monks in Japan."  
  
**_Don't speak  
  
I know what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't tell me cause it hurts no no_**  
  
Gia let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She murmured to herself. Hermione cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"You seemed awfully upset about it. What happened?" she asked. Gia looked up at her and let out another sigh.  
  
"Let's just say that he gave me something that I didn't want but took away something that I really loved." Hermione offered Gia a sympathetic look.  
  
"What was it?" she asked. Gia shook her head.  
  
**_Don't speak  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts  
  
Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_**  
"I don't like to talk about it." She said. Hermione nodded.  
"Can I guess?" she asked eagerly. Gia looked at her with glazed eyes.  
"No," she replied plainly. Hermione nodded again and leaned back onto her pillow.  
"Did you like it in Japan?" she asked. Gia smiled at the memory.  
"It's the most beautiful place that I've ever been to. I stayed there for a year and when winter came around...there's no feeling like it." Hermione smiled and closed her eyes.  
"Sounds like heaven." Gia itched Hoshi's ears and the cat let out a loud purr.  
"It was. That's where I got Hoshi." Hermione turned onto her side and rested her head on her propped up elbow.  
  
**_I know what you're saying  
  
So please stop explaining  
  
Don't speak don't speak don't speak_**  
"What does Hoshi mean?" she asked Gia. Hoshi rolled onto his back and Gia happily scratched his tummy.  
"It means pervert in Japanese." Hermione tried her best to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape past her lips.  
"Why did you name him that?" she asked in between fits of laughter.  
"Well, when I was taking a shower I found him just sitting there watching me take a shower." Hermione let out a silent giggle.  
"He is perverted." Gia nodded enthusiastically.  
"Believe me, I know!" both girls laughed together until there was a sudden shush from the other side of the room. Gia put her hand over her mouth to try and silence her giggles. Hoshi growled and jumped to the floor and crawled under Gia's bed.  
  
**_No I know what you're thinking  
  
And I don't need your reasons  
  
I know you good I know you good  
  
I know you real good oh _**

Gia pulled herself up and looked under her bed. She laughed when all she could see was Hoshi's glowing green eyes.  
"It's good idea that you hide my little pervert." She pulled herself up again and lay on her bed closing her eyes.  
"Why won't you tell me what Draco did?" Hermione asked bringing Gia back down to reality. Gia stopped laughing and placed a protective hand on her stomach.  
"I just don't want to talk to you about it. It's really personal."  
"Will you promise to tell me before the year-ends?" she asked hopefully. Gia nodded.  
  
**_La la la la la la la la la  
  
Don't don't ooh ooh_**

**_  
  
_** "It's a deal, you'll find out before we all have to leave." Hermione laid back on her bed and let out a sigh.  
"What do you plan to do when you graduate?" she asked using her arms as a pillow for her head.  
  
**_Hush hush darling  
  
Hush hush darling  
  
Hush hush don't tell me 'cause it hurts_**

Gia pursed her lips together.  
"I'm being forced to run my parents company. Won't this be fun?" she asked in a sarcastic voice. Hermione looked over at her.  
"What does your parents company do?" she asked. Gia looked up at her four-poster bed.  
"It's a real estate company. We own like half of the world. We even own the land the Buckingham Palace stands on." Hermione raised her eyebrows.  
"That'll be fun." Gia shrugged her shoulders.  
"I suppose..."

**_Hush hush darling_**  
  
**_Hush hush darling  
  
Hush hush don't tell me cause it hurts _**

**_}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
_** That's where I shall end for the day. 18 pages, not to bad for the third chapter.  
  
::Sigh, R&R **please!::**


	4. Gia's Gift and her Burden

}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
Chapter four, this should be fun! I am going to make this partly a little flashback chapter. This is when Draco and Gia love each other in Japan and before Draco 'gave her something that she didn't want but took something away that she loved'. So, this will also involve a song by Josh Groban called 'When you say you love me'. It's so beautiful and I just had to put it into my story! I do hope that you enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter or any other related characters. Plus, I don't own Josh Groban (although I wish I did) or his music. It's very beautiful and deserves to be heard by everyone.  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
)  
  
'This has got to be classified as one of the worst days of my entire life!' Gia declared to herself. Between classes and new teachers and heavier books, she just couldn't deal with this.  
'We didn't have books when I was in Japan.' She thought grimly in her mind. She was currently sulking on the Gryffindor common room couch with at least twenty books surrounding her. To welcome her to the school, every single teacher had given her a special assignment. In potions it was "tell me your favorite potions ingredient and why" and in charms it had been "if you were any charm in the world, what would you be and why". The list just went on and on and on and on. Hermione walked up to her and moved a stack of books that rested at Gia's feet. She took a seat and tried to hold back a laugh.  
"Are you busy?" she asked in a slightly mocking tone. Gia looked over at her with narrowed eyes.  
"Ha-ha, very funny. This is not my idea of a welcome. This is more like hell on earth in a bloody freezing castle. I want to go back to Japan." Hermione chuckled.  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to all night-ers. That's what I live for!" she exclaimed happily. Gia raised an eyebrow.  
"I bet you would," she mumbled to herself. Hermione patted Gia's feet.  
"Why don't you take a nap? That way you'll be able to stay up all night." Gia shook her head.  
"Once I'm asleep, I don't wake up."  
"Don't worry, I'll wake you up. I'm destined for an all night-er as well so we can trudge through it together. What do you say?" she asked. Gia nodded and settled down into her seat. She slowly closed her eyes and listened to the crackling of the fire that eventually lulled her off to sleep.

**_Like the sound of silence calling  
  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
  
I'm falling, lost in a dream._**

Gia's hair blew wildly in the wind as she waited for Draco. He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago and Gia was getting aggravated. She wrapped her kimono top tightly around her frame as the snow filled wind blew harder against her making her shiver under the thin silk.  
"He promised that he would be here," she mumbled to herself. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and a pair of petal soft lips found their way to the nape of her neck. Gia let out a soft gasp.  
"I said that I would be here and now I am." He whispers into her ear. Gia melts into his chest as he smiles against her neck.  
"What took you so long?" she asks no lower than a whisper. Draco shrugs his shoulders.  
"Master Quinn wanted to talk to me after class." Gia nods and turns her body around to face Draco. He holds her tightly to him and kisses her forehead.  
"What did you want to speak to me about that was oh so important?" Gia slightly moved away from Draco and looked down to her sandled feet. This was the part that she had been dreading. Draco looked down at her with concern written all over his face.  
"What's the matter?" he asked.

**_Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
  
You say those words my heart stops beating.  
  
I wonder what it means._**

Gia took another step away from Draco but this time he didn't try to take her into another hug. He just stood there with his arms held out and with a confused look on his face.  
"Please Gia, tell me what's the matter. Maybe I can help you if you just tell me." Gia takes another step away from Draco and turns her back to him. She tries to hold back her tears. Unbeknownst to her, her hand carefully comes to her stomach and starts to rub in a soothing motion.  
"This is...really hard for me to say." She manages to say without breaking down in tears. Draco takes her by her shoulders and pulls her close to him.  
"Please tell me," he whispers into her ear. Gia smirks and stops rubbing her stomach.

**_What could it be that comes over me?  
  
At times I can't move.  
  
At times I can hardly breath.  
_** "Promise that you won't get mad at me?" Draco chuckles and kisses the back of Gia's neck.  
"How could I get mad at you?" he asked with a laugh weaving in his voice. Gia takes his hands and holds him at arms length. She has a slight smile on her face and squeezes Draco's hands lovingly. He smiles down at her.  
"Draco," she starts thinking that this may not be as bad as she thought that it might have been. Draco nods.  
"Yes?" Gia takes another deep breath and squeezes Draco's hands again.  
"I'm pregnant..."

**_When you say you love me  
  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
  
When you say you love me  
  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_**  
  
Gia shot up from her spot on the couch with a thin layer of sweat on her face. She looked around her frantically and saw that Hermione was still asleep at her feet. Her head was rested on her fist. Gia lightly nudged her with her toe to try and wake her. Hermione's eyes fluttered open.  
"Gia? Is it time to get up already?" she asked reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pocket watch. She flipped it open and glanced at the time. Hermione let out a heavy sigh.  
"We weren't supposed to get up for another hour. What are you doing up early?" she asked groggily putting the watch back into her pocket. Gia ran a hand through her slightly tousled hair.  
"I was dreaming." She murmured. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Well I was dreaming too but that doesn't make me kick my friend." Gia narrowed her eyes.  
"I didn't kick you." Hermione slumped back against the couch. She rubbed the spot where Gia had nudged her with her foot.  
"It sure did feel like a kick." She looked up at Gia with curious eyes.  
"What were you dreaming about?" she asked quizzically.

**_You're the one I've always thought of.  
  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
  
You're where I belong._**  
"It's just some bad memories that I've been trying to forget for a long time." She mumbled. Hermione leaned forward with a smirk on her face.  
"Are we talking about a person or a thing?" Gia smirked as she realized that Hermione was still trying to figure out the little mystery of Draco and her.  
"We're talking about a person in this conversation." Hermione's eyes widened and she pushed Gia's legs onto the floor along with a few piles of books that were sitting there as well. Gia looked at the books that now rested on the floor.  
"Never thought that you would throw books on the floor like that." She said. Hermione shook her head and grabbed Gia's attention back towards her.  
"Pay attention, this is serious. Now do you think that you had a dream or a nightmare?" Gia pondered the thought for a few moments.  
"Nightmare, definitely a nightmare."  
"What happened?" Gia worried her bottom lip and looked down at her folded hands.

**_ And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
  
For a moment in time._**

"Well, remember when I told you how Draco gave me something that I didn't want and so on and so forth?" Hermione nodded eagerly. Gia sighed deeply.  
"You see, the thing that he gave and then later on took away from me was..." Gia's shoulders trembled slightly and she ran a hand through her hair. Hermione held onto her shoulder to try and help her regain her balance and composure.  
"Come on Gia, you can tell me." Gia slowly nodded and looked at Hermione with tear stained eyes.  
"What did Draco take from you?" Hermione asked in a sympathetic tone of voice. Gia's bottom lip quivered and she swallowed the lump in her throat.  
"You really want to know?" she asked in a weak voice. Hermione nodded and rubbed her upper arm in a soothing fashion. Gia let out a sigh.  
"He took..."  
  
**_Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth,  
  
And frozen in time, oh when you say those words._**

"...my son." Hermione's eyes bulged and she gasped. She covered her mouth and leaned back. Gia sighed.  
"I told you that it was bad." She muttered. Hermione shook her head.  
"I knew that Malfoy was terrible, but this is low even for him!" Hermione gasped again and she leaned closer to Gia. Gia moved away slightly and cocked an eyebrow.  
"Is he the father?" Hermione asked eagerly. Gia rolled her eyes and pushed Hermione away.  
"Of course he's the father. And I thought that you were smart!" Hermione pursed her lips together and narrowed her eyes.  
"I was checking, you never know." Gia sighed and shook her head. Hermione looked at her with worry in her eyes.  
"Why did he take it?" Gia bit her bottom lip with worry.  
"His father didn't want anyone to know that his son had knocked up some girl while he was at school. Said that it would sully the family name." Hermione laughed.  
"That families name has been sullied so much it's not even funny!"  
  
**_When you say you love me  
  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
  
When you say you love me  
  
For a moment, there's no one else alive_**

Gia shrugged her shoulders.  
"It doesn't even matter anymore. After Gabrielle was born..."  
"Gabrielle? That's his name?" Hermione asked with stars in her eyes. Gia smiled and nodded.  
"After Gabrielle was born, Lucious took him to Malfoy manor and locked him in. I never got to see him. Well, at least I've never seen him in person." Gia reached down into her shoe and pulled out a worn piece of folded up paper. She unfolded it and handed it to Hermione. She smiled down at the picture as she saw a little chubby blonde boy smiling happily up at her.  
"He's so cute." She said. Gia nodded and took back her picture to have a look at it as well.  
"I know, but the sad thing is that this picture is two years old. I have no idea what he looks like any more. Draco refuses to send me pictures." And this journey that we're on.  
  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.  
"Why won't he send you any pictures? He is your son and you have every right to see him." Gia nodded and looked sadly at her son.  
"I know that and so does Draco and his father. But do you think that they care?" Hermione shook her head. Gia nodded.  
"Exactly, they're going to keep Gabe in there until he's eighteen and old enough to become a death eater." Hermione shivered at the thought.  
"That's just terrible." Gia let out a heavy sigh and stares at the picture of Gabe.  
"I wish that I could meet him just once. If I could do that, I would be the happiest person on earth." Hermione picks up her books and hands one to Gia.  
"Let's get our minds off of this and start to studying." Gia nods and takes one of the books Hermione has in her stack.

**_And when you say you love me,  
  
That's all you have to say.  
  
I'll always feel this way._**  
Hermione rushed down the cool halls of Hogwarts frantically searching for Ron and Harry wherever they might be. She turned a corner and slammed into just the person she had been looking for: Harry. She landed on the floor with a loud thud. She stood up wobbly with the assistance of Harry and Ron.  
"Sorry about that, Hermione. I didn't see you running." Harry mumbled patting her on the shoulder. Hermione nodded accepting his apology and pushed back her already bushy hair.  
"I know what's the matter with Gia." She said triumphantly. Harry and Ron stared at her with wide eyes. Ron pulled on her arm like an eager child.  
"Tell us right now!" he commanded. Hermione pulled her arm away and gave Ron a sly smile.  
"This is very valuable information. What'll you give me for it?" Ron sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"I'll pull out all of your hair strand by strand until you tell me." Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
"Fine, I'll tell you but you can't freak out in the middle of the halls. I don't want to cause a scene." Ron pouted his lips.  
"Are you going to tell us or what?" he asked. Harry nodded his head.  
"I have to admit that I would like to know what's going on with her. She always seems so depressed whenever we mention Draco or whenever he walks by." Hermione nodded and motioned for them both to be quiet. Harry and Ron leaned in close to Hermione to hear what she had to say.  
  
**_When you say you love me  
  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
  
When you say you love me  
  
I know why I'm alive._**  
"Years ago, Draco got Gia pregnant and his father locked Gia's son in the Malfoy manor and she hasn't seen him since he was born." Harry shook his head.  
"That's low, even for Malfoy, that's very low." Hermione nodded in agreement.  
"That's what I said." Ron shrugged his shoulders.  
"Doesn't she deserve to see her son? It's half hers as it is his. Doesn't that mean anything in this crazy misguided world that we live in?" he asked dramatically. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry let out a little chuckle.  
"Do you have to be such a drama king, Ron?" Hermione asked him while crossing her arms across her chest. Ron nodded eagerly.  
"It's what I live for." He announced happily. Hermione shot a glance to Harry.  
"He's your friend." She mumbled. Harry rolled his eyes and patted Ron on the shoulder.  
"Let's concentrate on Gia's problems. About Draco..." Hermione nodded her head.  
"He won't give her even an hour with her son. She has a picture of him and he's the sweetest little thing that I've ever seen. It actually surprised me that this was Draco's son." Ron let out a little snicker.  
"We have to talk to Draco." Harry announced taking on the role of leader in the group.  
"We can corner him in Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione announced taking her role as the bookworm of the group. Ron let out a loud yawn.  
"And while you two are doing that, I'll be taking a nap up in the common room." Harry grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him down the hall with Hermione right at their tail.  
"You're coming with us."

**_When you say you love me.  
  
When you say you love me.  
  
Do you know how I love you?_**   
Fifteen pages aren't so bad! I do hope that it will be reviewed and possibly you all will tell me how good it is! I'll see you guys later.

Demon of the Wind


	5. Confronting Draco and More Flashbacks!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well like Black Eyed Peas put it so very well, let's get it started in here! Yeah, that wasn't all that cool, was it? Shakes her head I understand. It won't ever happen again. So, would it shock you all to know that this will be another song fic? Shocking, I know. This time, Miss Avril Lavigne will be accompanying this fictional story.   
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
&  
  
Okay, here's the deal: I OWN HARRY POTTER AND EVERYTHING!!!!!!! IT'S ALL MINE. DO YOU HEAR ME? HE'S MINE!!!!!!!!! (Swat team breaks through the window and holds a court order in front of my face) Okay, maybe I twisted the truth just a tad. I don't own Harry Potter nor do I own Avril Lavigne or any of her songs.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry continued to drag Ron down the winding halls of Hogwarts with Hermione nipping at their heels.  
"We'll have to hurry if we're to catch him. Class starts in five minutes!" she exclaimed. Harry nodded not looking back at her. Ron stumbled behind his dear friend.  
"Harry, is this really necessary?" he asked with a slight smile on his face. Harry looked back at him with questioning eyes.  
"You're kidding, right?" Harry replied mockingly. Hermione let out a small laugh and continued to follow her friends. They soon got outside onto the Hogwarts grounds. By that time, Ron had managed to wiggle out of Harry's grasp. They all ran to Hagrid's cabin where class usually took place. At the end of a long line of students, Hermione spotted the neon blonde hair of Draco.  
"There he is!" she cried out pointing at him. Harry and Ron nodded and broke into a run. They soon enough caught up with Draco and knocked him to the ground. Draco did a little summersault and landed on his back with a confused look on his face. Harry quickly slammed a foot on Draco's chest enabling him from standing up. Slowly, a crowd gathered around.  
"What do you think you're doing, Potter?" Harry continued to stare down at him with narrowed eyes as Ron slowly leaned down so that he could talk to Draco. Hermione finally caught up with them.  
"Malfoy, I hadn't expected you to go so low." Ron muttered. Draco tried to push Harry's foot off of him only causing Harry to press it harder into his chest.  
"What on this bloody earth are you talking about?" Draco asked slightly out of breath from the amount of oxygen he wasn't getting. Ron literally seethed.  
"I would never expect you to take a child from its mother." Draco suddenly stopped struggled against Harry's foot and narrowed his eyes, as the crowd grew silent. Ron smirked slightly.  
"Now you know what I'm talking about." Draco clenched his teeth together.  
"How on earth did you find out about that?" he asked angrily. Ron motioned towards the castle.  
"Gia told us." Draco knitted his brow together.  
"Who's Gia?" Ron stood up with his eyes wide. Harry pressed his foot harder onto Draco's chest.  
"Don't play stupid with us, Malfoy. We know that she had your baby." Draco shook his head.  
"The woman who had my baby was named Angelina, not that 'Gia'." Harry shook his head and Ron rolled his eyes.  
"Angelina and Gia are the same person. We just call her Gia for short." Draco's eyes widened.  
"I had no idea, I just always called her Angelina when we were in Japan." Ron crossed his arms triumphantly.  
"So, you admit it!" Hermione shook her head and rubbed her temples.  
"Ron, stop acting like the hero." Ron looked at her as if she had wounded him. Draco smirked slightly.  
"Best listen to your girlfriend, Ronald. Being the hero is Potter's job." Harry ground the heel of his foot into Draco's chest and he let out a little grunt of pain.  
"Why did you leave her?" Draco shrugged his shoulders the best that he could.  
"Would look bad, don't want to ruin my image." Hermione smacked her head in frustration.  
"You're image has been dragged through the dirt so many times Malfoy!" Draco finally pushed Harry's foot off of his chest and he quickly stood up.  
"Look, I didn't want to take Gabe from Angelina, it was my father's idea." He quickly strode off towards Hagrids hut leaving a small group of people longing for answers especially Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
"What do we do now?" Ron asked to no one unparticular. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
"I guess we go to class..."

_**Flashback**_

**_ I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
  
She felt it every day.  
  
And I couldn't help her,  
  
I just watched her make the same mistakes._**

Draco let go of Gia's hands and slowly stepped away with a stone look on his face.  
"Pregnant?" he asked seeming slightly out of breath. Gia nodded slowly and placed a protective hand on her stomach.  
"Yes, isn't that great?" Draco sneered.  
"We can't have a baby! You have to get rid of it!" he exclaimed. Gia shook her head furiously.  
"I am not going to kill it." She stated firmly. Draco took a hold of her upper arms and stared at her straight in the eyes.  
"Then don't you dare expect me to take care of it, I don't want some brat following me around for the rest of my miserable life." Gia's lower lip quivered and she pushed Draco away.  
"You'll have a miserable life if you don't take care of this child." She said in a low quivering voice.

**_What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
  
Too many, too many problems.  
  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._**

Draco scoffed and turned his back to Gia.  
"I doubt that I'll have a miserable life." He slowly turned back to face her.  
"I pity you, you'll have that terrible little child to pull you down." Gia shook her head.  
"I don't care what you say, I'll love that child no matter what happens." Draco shakes his head.  
"Don't expect me to pay any of that alimony." Gia shook her head and caught a piece of snow on the palm of her hand.  
"I don't, I just thought that you'd like to know that I'm having your child." Draco nodded.  
"Well, I know so I think I'll be going." Draco slowly began to walk away and to Gia's own surprise, she didn't try to stop him.

**_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her tears.  
  
Broken inside._**

Gia let out a little sigh and sank down to the snow-covered ground.  
'I guess I'm all alone on this one.' She thought to herself. She crossed her legs and rubbed her stomach slightly feeling the life that was now inside her. Gia let the snowfall all around her silently while also collecting a nice amount on top of her head.  
"This isn't fair," she muttered to herself. The choice of either having to kill her first child or keep it; this wasn't a choice that she wanted to make. Draco was putting her into an unbelievably tough spot and he wasn't even going to try and help. She narrowed his eyes.  
'He could help me if he wasn't such a pansy.' She thought evilly. Gia suddenly shook her head.  
'That's not right, I suppose it's not his fault that he's not ready to have children.' Gia shook her head again.  
'Wait, that's not right either. He could at least have offered me a LITTLE smile!'

**_Open your eyes and look outside, find a reason why.  
  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._**

Gia buried her head in her hands and let out a little sob.  
"My life was not supposed to turn out like this." She sobbed into her hands. Tears leaked out and fell to the frozen ground with a silent splat.  
"Angelina-san, what is the matter?" Gia looked up with her tear- streaked eyes to see one of her oldest teachers, Master Fu. Gia quickly whipped away her tears and stood up. She bowed in respect of her master. He bowed back.  
"I'm sorry Master, I didn't see you coming." Master Fu reached out to Gia's cheek and whipped away a tear that she had missed.  
"Tell this old teacher why you were crying." He demanded softly. Gia looked away from his knowing eyes and once again sank to the ground. Master Fu slowly made his way to sit across from her.

**_Be strong, be strong now.  
  
Too many, too many problems.  
  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._**

"Many things are going wrong in my life, teacher. I do not know what to do." Master Fu smiled and reached into his robe to pull out a small journal.  
"Do you know what this is?" he asked her. Gia shook her head.  
"This belonged to my wife." He stated. Gia's eyes bulged.  
"I thought that the monks weren't allowed to take wives." Master Fu nodded in agreement.  
"Yes, that is the law that all monks must abide by, but I was not always a monk." Gia cocked her head to the side.  
"I thought that you entered the monastery as a young man, you said so yourself."  
"I was a young man, about twenty I would guess. You see, I took a wife when I was eighteen and we were very happy together. But then, she became sick and died." Gia bowed her head in respect.  
"I am sorry for your loss." Master Fu waved his hand for her to sit upright.  
  
**_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
  
With no place to go, no place to dry her tears.  
  
Broken inside._**"Do not worry, it happened long ago. After she died, I decided to dedicate my life to go and enter the monastery." Gia smiled warmly at the old man.  
"That's very respectable of you teacher." Mater Fu pressed the journal into Gia's hands.  
"While my wife was sick, she wrote in this journal every day until she died. I would like you to have it. It got me through some rough times and I believe that it will do the same for you." Gia held the journal in her hands for a few moments and then shoved it back towards Master Fu.  
"I couldn't accept this, teacher. This belonged to your wife and it just wouldn't feel right if I took it." Master Fu shook his head and pressed the journal back into her hands.  
"That is the thing, you are not taking it, I am giving it to you. Think of it as a going away present from your favorite teacher." Master Fu winked and Gia let out a little giggle. He slowly stood up in the snow and brushed off his robes.  
"I suggest that you make your way inside, I believe that it's starting to snow heavier on our little school."

**_Her feelings she hides.  
  
Her dreams she can't find  
  
She's losing her mind.  
  
She's falling behind._**

**_End Flashback_**

Gia rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around her surroundings. She sighed as she realized that she was at Hogwarts. She also noticed that every girl's bed was empty and made. Her eyes bulged. She quickly jumped out of bed and rushed through her morning routine. She literally jumped into her uniform and put her hair up into a low ponytail. While applying her eyeliner, she finally got a chance to look at her digital clock. 7:12 AM. She let out a little sigh of relief. People were still having breakfast and she had about fifteen minutes till class started. She carefully applied a layer of deep red lipstick to her lips and grabbed her back to make her way down to the great hall. Her thoughts quickly traveled to the dream that she had just had. 'I never got to read through that journal. I'll have to do that tonight. I could use some encouragement.' She thought to herself.

**_She can't find her place.  
  
She's losing her faith.  
  
She's fallen from grace.  
  
She's all over the place._**  
  
**_Yeah, oh._**

As she carefully opened the doors to the great hall, all eyes seemed to turn to her for a moment but then went back to their food. She looked around for Hermione and found her waving like a mad woman to come and join a small group of Gryffindors. Gia smiled and quickly ran over and swung her legs over the bench. She marveled at the food that was laid out before her.  
"I didn't think that you were going to get up." Hermione said a mocking voice. Gia rolled her eyes and began to pile food onto her gold platted plate. Ron looked up from his scrambled eggs and for the first time noticed that Gia had arrived.  
"Hey Gia, did you sleep well?" he asked swallowing a huge bite of scrambled eggs. Gia began to scarf down a piece of toast and nodded.  
"I slept very well." She said promptly. Hermione nodded in approval.  
"You need your sleep, we have a big day of classes ahead of us." There was a slight groan all down the table. Hermione furrowed her brow.  
"What's everybody so upset about?" she asked not getting the obvious reasons.

**_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
  
With no place to go, no place to dry her eyes.  
  
Broken inside._**

Harry let out a little chuckle as he took a few more bites of eggs.  
"Hermione, did you ever think that some people aren't all that fond of classes and homework?" Hermione let out a loud gasp.  
"Who wouldn't like class and homework? They must be insane!" she called out. Gia whipped off her mouth.  
"Or they just prefer to sleep instead of wasting their day away in a bloody hot classroom." Ron let out a laugh and patted Gia on the shoulder.  
"I like anyone who wants to ban homework from the face of the earth." Hermione let out another gasp and stood up from the bench with her books clutched to her chest.  
"If you're done with your silly protests, we actually have to go to charms and I for one do not want to be late." Ron rolled his eyes and pushed away his plate.  
"Oh well, I was done anyway." Gia nodded and stood up as well with Harry at her side.

**_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh yeah.  
  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh yeah._**

?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
That is where I shall end it for the day. Dinner is ready so I'm going to go and eat my spare ribs and macaroni and cheese! Have fun reviewing my story. Demon of the Wind


	6. What does Draco want?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
  
I'm going to let you all in on a little secret: I'm having trouble deciding how this story should end. What do you guys think? Send me a review and tell me how you think it should end.

A) Should Draco and Gia hook up and take Gabe and become a family?

B) Should Gia and Draco become friends and take care of Gabe together?  
  
C) Or should Gia just take Gabe and remain forever pissed at Draco?  
  
I don't know, you guys have to decide. I'll just write this chapter and hope that someone tells me what to do before I go completely insane. Wait, I think that's already happened. Oh well, just send me a review. And also, I don't own Harry Potter and friends. You guys know that whole story by heart, don't you?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Gia lounged quietly in her potions class as Professor Snape droned on and on about the importance of cleaning your cauldron. She glanced over at Hermione who was diligently taking notes and her gaze shifted over to Ron and Harry who were half asleep. She smiled as a trickle of drool slowly rolled down Ron's chin and then splattered onto the desk. She shook her head and looked down at a piece of empty parchment sitting on her desk. She hadn't noticed that it had been there a moment ago. She looked around her, but every student was somewhat paying attention to the lecture they were receiving. She looked back down at the parchment and mentally shrugged her shoulders. She reached over to her already inked quill and began entertaining herself.  
'My name is Angelina Harper and I am the most beautiful girl in all of New York City.' She smiled down at her handy work before something strange happened. The sentence that she had just written dissolved into the paper and within seconds it was gone. She let her mouth hang open in wonder. Her eyes darted upwards to make sure that Professor Snape would not notice her and she carefully lifted up the paper. There wasn't a trace of ink on the back of the page or on the wooden table. She let the paper settle back down totally stunned. She looked where her sentence had been to see something else forming in its place.  
'I wouldn't say that Ms. Angelina Harper.' Gia dropped her quill and stared wide eyed at the parchment. Soon, another sentence formed on the paper.  
'What's the matter? Cat got your quill?' Gia glared down at the paper and looked around at the students at her side. All of them were writing down notes or not doing anything at all. This made Gia's blood boil. She looked back down at the parchment and grabbed her quill.  
'Who are you and where are you?' she wrote down quickly. She waited a few moments after the ink dissolved and there was an immediate reply.  
'I'm in your classroom right now just staring at you. Doesn't that send chills down you spine?' Gia bit her lower lip and shifted uneasily in her chair. The person continued to write.  
'As for who I am, you'll just have to figure that out from our little conversation. I'll be sure to give you some easy clues to follow.' Gia let out a low growl from the pit of her stomach and clutched her quill tightly.  
'You've got some nerve being as cocky as you are.' She angrily wrote to him. The ink steadily dissolved and yet again came up with another reply.

'You weren't saying that three years ago...' Gia's eyes bulged and she looked behind her to see Malfoy staring down at a piece of paper grinning like a mad man. His eyes darted up to meet hers and his grin widened. She quickly turned back to her piece of parchment.

'What do you want Malfoy?' she heard a small laugh behind her.

'You're smarter than you look, Harper. Potty and the Weasel were right, you have changed.'

'You talked to them?'

'More like they cornered me and forced our entire history out of me. Something along those lines.' Gia let out a loud sigh that Draco could obviously hear from his seat.

'I'm tired of this little game, I'm getting rid of the paper.' As Gia was about to fold the paper in half and stick it in her bag, another message quickly appeared.

'Get rid of the paper and you'll never see Gabrielle again.' Gia stopped in mid motion and her hands began to tremble. She heard Draco shift in his seat behind her. She carefully set the paper back down on her desk and re- inked her quill.

'What do I have to do to get Gabe back?' she wrote down hesitantly. As it had before, the ink slowly faded away; but this time, a response didn't come back. Gia's lower lip quivered as she felt the walls around her begin to crumble.

'Answer me Draco, before I make you pay for what you've done to me.' Gia threatened through the ink. She heard a small laugh come from behind her but she didn't look. She didn't dare look. To Gia's relief, a note began to appear on the paper.

'You're funny. I'll give you the little brat if you can do one thing for me.' Gia let out a heavy sigh. Why was she not surprised that Draco was asking for something?

'Gabe is not a brat. What do I have to do?' Gia bit her lower lip as the ink dissolved into the paper. She waited for a few moments until another note appeared.

'I'll let you know when I think of it.' Gia shook her head. Suddenly, the bell rang signaling the end of class. Gia jumped slightly in her seat but settled as students around her began to collect their books. Hermione came to stand next to her.

"Are you alright? You looked a bit shaky during class today." Gia nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm surprised that you even noticed me." Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"You're better than watching them." Hermione motioned over to Harry and Ron who were still asleep in their chairs. Hermione rolled her eyes and kicked Ron in the shin. He woke with a start hitting Harry on the head in the process. They both looked around with their eyes blurry. Ron rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Is class over already?" he asked sleepily. Hermione nodded and began to stride out of the classroom. Ron's eyes bulged and he quickly got up from his seat with his books in hand.

"Wait! You have to tell me the homework assignment! Hermione!" Ron ran out of the classroom and nearly knocked Gia down onto the floor. She sighed and tucked away her parchment quill and books. Harry came to stand beside her with a slight smile on his face.

"You ready to go to our next class?" he asked happily. Gia offered him a way-ward smile and nodded.

"I suppose, let's get going." With that, Harry and Gia left the dungeons and headed to the fifth floor for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????   
The rest of the day passed quickly for Gia. The only thing that could stay on her mind was what had happened with Draco in their first class of the day. It had completely consumed her mind and had no plan of letting it go. She let out a sigh as she stared down at her bare plate.  
"Gia, what's been troubling you all day?" Hermione asked very concerned. "You didn't eat anything at lunch and you refuse to eat any of your dinner." Gia shrugged her shoulders unenthusiastically.  
"I'm just not hungry." She muttered to herself. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"That's not a very good excuse." He told her with stern eyes. She quickly stood up.  
"It makes perfect sense to me. I'm not eating because I'm not hungry. End of story." Gia swung her legs over the bench and walked out of the great hall with Hermiones eyes following her.  
"I think she's keeping something important from us." She whispered across the table to Ron. He rolled his eyes.  
"Gee, you think?" he asked sarcastically. Hermione stuck out her tongue and looked at Harry.  
"What do you think?" she asked him. He shrugged his shoulders.  
"Something is wrong with her, but she obviously doesn't want to talk about it right now so I just say that we should drop it." Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
"Drop it?" she asked. Harry nodded a few times and took a bite of his kidney pie.  
"Yes, I believe that we should just let her be. This is her way of dealing with whatever it is that she's dealing with." She sat down with a flop and sighed. She rubbed her sore temples.  
"We can't just leave her alone. Who knows what would happen if we left her alone for too long?" Ron stuffed a large spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.  
"I agree with Harry." He said with a muffled voice. He finally swallowed the potatoes. "She just needs her alone time like all girls need." Hermione let out a small chuckle. Ron cocked an eyebrow.  
"What's so funny?" he asked roughly. Hermione giggled and shook her head.  
"Since when do you know so much about girls?" Ron narrowed his eyes.  
"I hang out with you, don't I?" Hermione nodded and pushed away her plate. Ron's eyes darted down hungrily.  
"Are you going to finish that?" he asked eagerly. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Don't you think that if I push my plate away, that's my way of saying that I'm done?" she asked. Ron furrowed his brow.  
"Is that a yes?" Hermione sighed and shook her head.  
"Yes, you can finish it." A broad smile crossed Ron's face and he pulled her plate onto his own empty one. He began to shovel the remaining food into his mouth. Harry smiled at his friend.  
"Don't you ever stop eating?" he asked. Ron looked up from his meal and shook his head innocently. He quickly went back to his meal. Harry looked across the hall to notice that Draco had just strutted away from the Slytherin table and was headed out the doors. He narrowed his eyes.  
"Where do you suppose Malfoy's going?" he asked. Hermione and Ron both looked up to see Draco's back as he left the great hall. Hermione shrugs her shoulders as Ron takes another bite of kidney pie.  
"Maybe he's going to do homework or something like that?" Hermione questioned. Ron let out a laugh while in the process letting a few bits of chewed up food out of his mouth.  
"Are you kidding me? Malfoy doing homework? That's right ushered. Have you gone mad Hermione?" in a childish act, Hermione stuck out her tongue at Ron and immediately after slouched in her seat.  
"That's not funny," she mumbled to herself. Harry smirked and pushed away his plate. He stood up and looked down at his two friends.  
"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to go and follow Malfoy." Hermione let out an aggravated sigh.  
"Aw, come on Harry! This has detention for the rest of our lives written all over it." Harry shook his head.  
"I told you that you don't have to go with me." Ron immediately stood up and whipped his face off with his sleeve.  
"I'll go with you Harry." He announced proudly. Harry nodded in his direction and then looked down at Hermione.  
"Are you sure that you want to stay here?" he asked. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
"Hmm, let's see. What are my choices? I could go up to the common room and just do MY homework or I could go with you two, which would probably get me expelled. Let's think hard on this one." Harry shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, you can go to the common room and do your homework." Ron and Harry quickly rushed out of the great hall with Hermione gawking at them. Ron glanced over at Harry with happy eyes.  
"You really pissed her off, you know that right?" Harry smirked and nodded.  
"Planned the entire thing."

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # (A/N: Hmm, should I stop here or keep going? Well, since I have nothing better to do and it's only two in the afternoon, I do believe that I shall continue with my story that you're all going to review! Hope you don't mind that I keep making you read stuff.) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #   
Gia ran a hand through her tousled purple and red hair and let out a deep sigh.  
'They just don't understand,' she thought to herself. 'I'm just not hungry, end of story! Bye bye, see you later!' she let out another sigh and carefully turned a corner to go up to the Gryffindor common room. She let her eyes glance over all of the moving portraits in the long hall. Unknown to her, someone was following her and was getting very close to catching her. She stopped in front of a rather small portrait of a woman holding a small child (A/N: You all know the one that I'm talking about! I saw it in the last Harry Potter movie and now I'm putting it into my story!). She reached up and lightly skimmed her fingers along the golden frame. The woman smiled down at her and then concentrated on the baby in her arms. It was a chubby little toddler with sweeping brown and blonde hair. He was nestled into the crook of his mother's elbow and was sleeping away. Gia smiled at him as he let out a tired little yawn. He reminded her so much of her little Gabe. The woman cradled the baby in her arms and let out a small yawn of her own. She began to sway back and forth to keep her little boy asleep. Suddenly, a pair of arms twirled Gia around and slammed her up against the wall. She let out a little whimper of pain and slowly looked up to be met by the cold eyes of Draco Malfoy. She grimaced.  
"What do you want with me, Malfoy?" she asked him coldly. He let his infamous smirk grace his lips.  
"I figured out what I want from you." He announced proudly. Gia tried to pry her hands away from his but his grip tightened and he forced her more into the wall. She let out a little grunt of frustration.  
"And what, prêt ell, do you want from me?" she asked still struggling against him. He leaned down towards her ear and lightly blew into it. She let a little shiver go up her spine and she instantly stopped her struggling.  
"What do you want, Draco?" she asked him cautiously. He smirked and leaned closer to her ear.  
"I want..."  
  
? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?  
That's not as long as my other chapters, but I can live with that. I've had a lot of other things on my mind and I had to work really hard to upload my story. I hope that you like it! Demon of the Wind


	7. Washing Away My Colors

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Welcome one and all to the seventh chapter of my story. I don't think that I've ever made it this far on one story. Isn't that cool? Well, I suppose by demand of Sacred Magyck, I shall continue the story. And surprise, surprise there's more song lyrics! What a shocker. And I know that this isn't very good but I'm using another Avril Lavigne song. It's from her new album and I've become totally and completely addicted to it. Well, here we go!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Last Time:**  
He leaned down towards her ear and lightly blew into it. She let a little shiver go up her spine and she instantly stopped her struggling.  
"What do you want Draco?" she asked him cautiously. He smirked and leaned closer to her ear.  
  
"I want..."  
  
**_I miss you, miss you so bad  
  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
  
I hope you can hear me.  
  
I remember it clearly_**  
Draco stopped in mid sentence and began to place light kisses along Gia's jaw line. Gia let out a frustrated groan. Using all of the strength in her legs, she kicked Draco in the stomach and was finally able to push him away. His bum landed on the hard stone floor with a dull thud. Dracos face was twisted from the sudden impact.  
"What was that for?" he asked through gritted teeth. Gia pushed herself off of the wall and straitened out her skirt.  
"That was for Gabe." She answered him plainly. Draco let out a grunt and pushed himself off the floor. Gia pursed her lips together.  
"Now tell me, what do you want from me?" she asked for the last time. Draco let a smirk grace his thin lips.  
"Oh my bebe La Reine. You should know what I want from you." Gia shook her head.  
"I don't even want to guess what you want. It's probably something disgusting." She muttered the last part to herself. Draco cocked his brow.  
"You remind me of a tigresse. Feisty and something I would like to posses." Gia rolled her eyes.  
"Can't you just cut the French crap and just tell me what you want." She replied aggressively. Draco's smirk widened.  
"What is the one thing that every man wants?" he questioned her slyly. Gia's eyes bulged.  
  
**_The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
  
Ooooh  
  
Nah nah la la la nah nah_**  
"I'm not going to give you sex Malfoy, if that's what you're thinking." She replied coolly. Draco pouted his lips slightly.  
"Please? I promise that you'll get Gabe back and I'll never bother you again." He offered generously. Gia shook her head.  
"I refuse. One time was enough with you." Draco quirked an eyebrow in curiosity.  
"Why did you tell me you were pregnant? What did you expect the outcome to be?" he asked. Gia shrugged her shoulders. Her lower lip quivered slightly.  
"Maybe I wanted to have a family." She stated plainly. Draco laughed.  
"With me? You must be joking. You knew me better than that. I wouldn't have a family until I was forced into it." Gia snorted.  
"And who was going to force you? Your daddy?" Draco's eyes narrowed till they were just slits on his face.  
"That was bellow the belt."

**_I didn't get around to kiss you  
  
Goodbye on the hand  
  
I wish that I could see you again  
  
I know that I can't_**

Gia stuck out her tongue childishly.  
"I don't care. You deserved it." Draco smirked and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
"What's the matter with you? You used to be so much fun." Gia looked at him innocently.  
"Well, that's what happens when you have a kid and then the kid's grandfather takes him and the mother never gets to see him." Draco rolled his eyes.  
"My father will be in Germany with my mother for Christmas holidays." Gia cocked an eyebrow.  
"And what does that have to do with me?" she asked. Draco smirked.  
"It means that if you came to the manor during Christmas and visited with Gabrielle, no one would have the slightest clue that you were there." Gia's eyes literally bulged out of their sockets.

**_Oooooh  
  
I hope you can hear me  
  
Cause I remember it clearly_**

"You would let me see Gabe?" she asked near the brink of tears at the thought. Draco nodded.  
"But if I let you see him, you have to do my bidding and then I will give Gabe back to you." Gia nodded vigorously.  
"When can we leave for holiday?" she asked anxiously.  
"We leave the Monday before Christmas. That'll give you plenty of time to get packed and do all that girly stuff so don't worry." Gia narrowed her eyes as Draco chuckled at his own joke.  
"Be sure to keep you word, Malfoy." She hissed out at him. Draco nodded.  
"Just as long as you keep your word, Harper." With that, Draco turned and began to strut to the Slytherin common room to turn in for the night. Gia let out a deep sigh as he rounded the corner and his footsteps could no longer be heard.

**_The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
  
Ooooh_**  
"Gabrielle..." the pure mention of her sons name made tears form in her eyes. After all of these years, she was finally going to see her little boy. It was something that she had dreamed about many a time. His blonde hair and deep gray eyes made him look just like his father. She grimaced at the thought that had plagued her mind since the first time that she ever held Gabe.  
'How can you love someone so much when they look like someone that you hate?' this wasn't exactly the best thing to think about if you were trying to remember his smile but you were always seeing his smirking father instead. It was a dreadful thing. Gia's bottom lip quivered.  
"I finally get to see him." She whispered to herself. She dropped to her knees and let a great big smile grace her face. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. At that moment, Harry and Ron came running down the hall in her direction.

**_I had my wake up  
  
Won't you wake up  
  
I keep asking why_**  
"Gia!" Harry called out to her, but she paid him no mind. Her thoughts were elsewhere. Harry and Ron rushed to her side and both dropped to their knees so they too were at eye level with Gia. Harry took a hold of Gia's shoulders and gently shook her from her state of trance.  
"Gia, what did Draco do to you?" he asked her with great hurry. She just shook her head.  
"He didn't do anything to me." She said in the softest of voices. Harry's face received a confused look upon it.  
"What are you talking about? You're crying in the middle of the hallway and we just saw Draco go in the other direction!" Gia's fingertips reached up and lightly touched her cheeks and felt the tears on her face. She brought her fingers back and examined them carefully.  
"I am crying." She whispered. Ron rolled his eyes and took Gia's hand into his own.  
"For the sake of Pete, you have to tell us what happened." Gia looked at him with tear-clouded eyes and offered him a smile.  
"I get to see Gabe." She announced proudly. Harry let his hands slide off of Gia's shoulders and down her arms until they were back at his sides.

**_And I can't take it  
  
It wasn't fake  
  
It happened, you passed by_**

Gia slowly stood up and looked down at her knees. They were red with the pressure she had put upon them but it didn't really matter to her. She was going to see Gabe. Harry put his arm around Gia's shoulders and slowly escorted her to the Gryffindor common room.  
"I believe that you need sleep, Gia." He said to her soothingly. Gia subconsciously nodded and continued to walk at his side. Ron followed them closely behind and looked at the back of Harry's head.  
'Is he...?' Ron asked himself but mentally shook the thought from his head. 'Nah, he couldn't be.' Harry helped Gia up the great flights of stairs until they reached the portrait of the fat lady. She peered down at them with a queen-like stare.  
"Password?" she asked. Harry looked up to meet her glance and raised his eyebrows.  
"Cookie." He stated plainly. She pursed her lips together and she swung open. Harry gently guided Gia into the common room to spot an awaiting Hermione. She was pacing the common room back and forth with a frustrated look on her face. As they entered she looked up and her face lost its frustration.  
"Where have you three been? I've been a worried sick about you all." Harry walked past Hermione without looking at her and gently sat Gia down on the couch. Ron came to stand at Hermione's side.  
"If you want to know what happened, you should have come with us." Hermione looked up at him with a scowl on her face and slapped him on the upper arm. Ron flinched and rubbed the spot where she had hit.  
"For a girl, you hit pretty hard." He managed to say through gritted teeth.

**_ Now you're gone, now you're gone  
  
There you go, there you go  
  
Somewhere I can't bring you back_**

Hermione walked over to the couch and sat beside Gia who was currently staring at the floor.  
"What's the matter Gia?" she asked gently. Gia looked up at her with teary yet happy eyes.  
"Draco and I made a deal." Hermione cocked an eyebrow.  
"What sort of deal?" she asked seeming very interested in what Gia had to say. Gia whipped the tears from her cheeks and sniffled.  
"He said that over Christmas break, I could see Gabe!" Hermione's eyes bulged out and she brought her friend close for a hug. Gia returned the hug with great warmth.  
"What do you have to do for him in return?" Hermione asked pulling away from her friend. Gia suddenly remembered what Draco wanted in return. Her thoughts dashed about. She didn't really want to tell her new friends about what Draco wanted.  
"Uh...I'm not really sure. He...uh...he hasn't told me yet." Hermione shrugged and smiled at her friend. Gia's heart filled with happiness as she remembered the last part of the deal.  
"And after I complete his favor, he said that he'll give Gabe back to me!"

**_ Now you're gone, now you're gone  
  
There you go, there you go  
  
Somewhere you're not coming back_**

Hermione leaned on the doorframe of the bathroom as she and Ginny watched Gia wash the dye from her hair. She was bent over a sink and scrubbing like a mad woman to try and get it all out.  
"I don't understand why you're doing that." Commented Ginny. "I think you look fine with your hair that way. It gives you independence in the masses of copies." Gia reached over for a towel and started to rub her head in an attempt to get rid of the last remaining bits of color and water.  
"I'm doing it because I don't want to scare Gabe." Hermione nodded.  
"That seems reasonable enough." She mused to herself. Gia took off the towel and flung her wet head back. She gave it a slight shake before looking over at Ginny and Hermione.  
"What do you think?" she asked them both. Ginny nodded her approval and Hermione just smiled. It turned out that her hair was a light auburn color that made her plain brown eyes really stick out. She ran a hand through her tousled wet hair and blew at some stray pieces.

**_The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found it won't be the same no...  
  
The day you slipped away  
  
Was the day I found it won't be the same oh..._**  
"I don't think that I'll scare Gabe like this, do you?" she asked.  
"I think that you look ravishing darling." Ginny said before turning and skipping off to bed. Hermione stayed at the doorframe. Gia looked over at her.  
"What do you think, Hermione?" she asked in a small voice as to not wake anyone up. Most of the girls had turned in. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.  
"I think that you look good either way." Gia rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.  
"Yeah, I already know that I look good." She said with mock sarcasm. Hermione let out a small chuckle and turned to go to bed. Gia turned off the bathroom light and quickly ran off to her own bed to snuggle under the covers. As soon as she was under, Hoshi jumped up and curled up next to her. She scooted over as her cat took up half of the bed (A/N: My cat does that. She's really fat). She placed her hands under her head and stared up at the canopy over her bed. It wasn't before long that she drifted off to sleep dreaming about the day that she would finally see her son once again.

**_Nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah  
  
I miss you..._**

**__**   
  
Nothing was going to get in her way...

?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
That's all for now people. Just be sure to review my story so that I have some encouragement to keep writing! TTFN! Demon of the Wind


	8. Quincy, a list, and Harry's proposal

}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
Good afternoon one and all and welcome to what is sure to be an entertaining event. I'm happy to say that I got another review so I'm just writing this chapter for them! They're nice and actually take the time to tell me that the last chapter was good. So, without any further waiting, here is chapter 8 to 'A Punk Among Preps'. At least, I think that it's chapter 8. Oh well, here's another chapter and guess what, there's going to be a song in this one too! Aren't you all excited?

{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
{  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, you guys know this spiel. I don't own Harry Potter and co. The only person that I own in this story is Gia. Any other characters that branch out from her also belong to me so don't you dare even think of suing me! I'll just counter sue you and we all know who will win. .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Gia carefully opened her eyes to greet the lovely and snowy Saturday morning. She let a small smile tug at the corner of her lips. It had been four months since her bargain with Draco and now the day when she would finally get to see Gabrielle was fast approaching. In just two days she would step onto the train and ride off with Draco to his rather large mansion. She wasn't too happy about riding with Draco, but she continued to remind herself that her patience with him would pay off in due time. She slowly sat up in bed and yawned sleepily. She looked around at the beds surrounding her. She mentally groaned as she noted that they were all empty.  
'Does anybody have the decency to wake me up once in a while?' she asked herself. She quickly jumped out of bed and into some cargo pants and a black tee shirt with one of her favorite actors, Johnny Depp, on it looking like Captain Jack Sparrow. She simply loved him in 'Pirates of the Caribbean'. Gia pulled her now shoulder length auburn hair up into a high ponytail.  
  
**_On a Monday I am waiting  
  
Tuesday I am fading  
  
And by Wednesday I can't sleep_**  
Gia had let it grown since she had washed all of the color out of it. The tips now brushed her shoulders whenever she swayed her head from side to side. This had been a rather big shocker to Ron.  
"I liked you with red and purple hair," Ron had muttered the next day when he first saw her at breakfast. She had just shrugged him off and continued to eat her eggs happily. Her hair really didn't seem to bother Harry. He liked her natural hair color. She sighed at the memory and trampled down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room where she knew that Hermione was waiting to tell her that she had missed breakfast; again. As she entered, Harry looked up from the book he was reading and instantly perked up (A/N: if you're thinking what I think you're thinking: shame upon you all! You little sickos and your dirty little minds. You should be ashamed!). Hermione looked up to see what all the excitement was about and instantly saw Gia. She got a stern look on her face.  
"Why weren't you at breakfast this morning? I was worried sick about you." Gia rolled her eyes and plopped down on the couch next to Hermione.  
  
**_Then the phone rings I hear you  
  
And the darkness is a clear view  
  
Cause you've come to rescue me_**  
"You do realize by saying that, Hermione, you sound just like my great aunt Lippie before she died?" Hermione let out an astonished gasp.  
"I do not!" she exclaimed angrily. Ron snorted from the other side of the room.  
"Are you kidding me? You act like your fifty years old." He suddenly pointed at the glasses that she was wearing.  
"Take those bloody specs for example. You wear them on a chain with bloody cats on them. If that doesn't say old..." Ron bit his lower lip and raised an eyebrow. Hermione glared over at him.  
"You know that I use these just for reading." She hissed at him. Gia let a small smile grace her lips.  
"I don't care what you use them for, you just need to get rid of them. Get contacts or something." Hermione shook her head and adjusted the glasses that now barely hung off of her nose.  
"I like these. They make me look sophisticated." She stated.  
"They make you look old!" Ron called from across the room. Hermione suddenly closed her book and threw it hard to hit Ron directly on the back of the head. As soon as the large volume made impact, Ron fell to the floor clutching the back of his head. Harry jumped up from his seat and ran to his best friends side only to begin laughing hysterically. Ron was curled up in the fetal position and was rocking back and forth.  
"You're bloody insane woman! Do you hear me? **BLOODY INSANE**!"

**_Fall, with you I fall so fast  
  
I can hardly catch my breath  
  
I hope it lasts_**  
Gia carefully strolled down the halls of Hogwarts that led to the grounds. She had her black fur coat in hand and was planning to go out and build a snowman and have a snowball fight like she had done so many other Christmas'. Harry and Hermione had sworn upon their lives that they would meet her out there. Ron was unfortunately unable to attend the festivities. Seems that he got a rather nasty bruise and was to be sent home immediately to start his holidays early. He said that he didn't mind as he watched Harry pack his things. He was glad to get away from Hermione and her book throwing. At that comment, Hermione had picked up another book and had tried to throw it at him. She would have succeeded if Gia had not been holding her back. She finally reached the doors and quickly put on her black fur coat and buttoned it up till the fur lining was tickling her chin. She let out a little sigh and pushed open the doors to only be greeted with a great gust of wind blowing her back a few steps. She clutched her coat tightly around her and began to walk out into the snow. After taking the first few steps, Gia realized that it wasn't all that windy outside. The snow fell softly around her hardly making a sound. The only thing to be heard was the crunching of the snow under Gia's shoes and the distant laughter of students playing in the snow.  
  
**_Ohhhh  
  
It seems like I can finally  
  
Rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels_**  
She slowly made her way up a snowy slope to finally see a valley of students jumping and playing in the snow as if they were little children once again. Gia smirked at the sight and slowly began to make her way down the hill to try and find Harry and Hermione. A winding path seemed to have been made between each section of students. Gia tried carefully to follow this path to reach Harry and Hermione. After dodging a snowball that almost hit her head, Gia finally spotted Harry rolling a large ball of snow on the ground. She sighed when she realized that they had begun to build the snowman without her. Gia walked up to him and stared down at him as he pushed the large snowball to her feet. He looked up at her attentively.  
"You started without me." She mumbled. Harry offered her a slight smile.  
"We weren't sure when you would get here so we just figured that we should build the body." Gia let out a little snort.  
"And when you're finished with that, what is there left for me to do?" she asked angrily. Harry rolled the snowball around her and trekked over to the spot where Hermione awaited him.  
"You get to dress him up." Harry replied plainly. Gia crossed her arms.  
"Alright," she called after him. "But I'm using your coat!"  
  
**_Ohhhhh  
  
It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_**  
  
Hermione stood with her foot tapping in the snow as Harry finally rolled up with the base of the snowman.  
"It's about time." She told him. Harry looked up at her with a bit of frustration.  
"Tell you what, how about you finish this off and then we'll see who's the slow one here, okay?" Hermione grumbled something to herself and stomped off to get the torso and the head of the snowman. Harry let out a loud sigh and plopped down onto the ground. Gia walked up next to him and carefully sat next to him. He looked over at her and smiled. She returned the favor. Harry's eyes were suddenly stolen away by a flash of green and silver. He looked away to see Draco Malfoy and his cronies throwing snowballs at one another. Harry grimaced slightly as Gia looked over her shoulder to view the snowball fight.  
"They're a bunch of idiots."  
  
**_I am moody, messy  
  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
  
How you never seem to care_**  
Harry stared for a moment and then nodded in agreement.  
"What do you expect from the future dark lord?" Harry asked jokingly. Gia giggled slightly at his joke. Her laugh caught Draco's attention. He stopped in mid motion of throwing a snowball and stared at her with his crystal gray eyes. He smirked and carelessly threw the snowball hitting his target. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets and made his way over to Gia. She swallowed the lump in her throat.  
"Afternoon Gia, lovely day isn't it?" Draco greeted her with a slight smirk on his face. She stared up at him coldly.  
"It was a nice day until you came along." Harry shot back. Draco averted his eyes away from Gia and glared at Harry.  
"I have a question for you Potter." He told Harry. Both of their eyes narrowed.  
"What's that?" Harry replied sternly.  
"Is your name Gia?" to Harry, it seemed like the most foolish question on the earth.  
"No, my name's Harry." He replied with a bit of laughter in his voice. Draco glared at him.  
"Then I obviously wasn't talking to you. I addressed Gia and your name is NOT Gia so if you would so kindly stay out of our conversation, I would truly appreciate it." Harry scowled and got up from his seat walking off leaving Draco and Gia alone. She followed his footsteps with pleading eyes.  
"Well, like I was saying, isn't it a lovely day?" Draco asked with false sincerity. Gia looked up at him and pursed her lips together.  
"And like Harry said, it WAS a nice day until you came along." Draco totted and shook his head.  
"You shouldn't be rude to me Gia. I'm the one that's taking you to your son." Gia pursed her lips together and stared down at the snow.  
"He's our son."  
  
**_When I'm angry, you listen  
  
When you're happy, it's a mission  
  
And you won't stop 'til I'm there_**  
Draco carefully sat down in the snow next to Gia. She didn't look up as she heard the crunching of the snow from his bum as he sat. They both sat in complete silence for what seemed like forever. The only sounds that were heard were the distant laughter of their fellow students all around them. Draco ran a hand through his sleek blonde hair and let out a small, frustrated sigh.  
"You don't know a whole lot about Gabrielle, do you?" he asked her. Gia rolled her eyes.  
"No, I don't because SOMEONE has kept him away from me for three stinking years." Draco looked over at her with a smug smirk plastered on his face.  
"Well then, I suppose that I'll have to tell you about him so you don't slip up." He told her coolly. Gia whipped her head around with a fake smile on her face.  
"I suppose you will," she replied through clenched teeth. Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out a small list. He handed it to Gia.  
"This is what Gabrielle likes and doesn't like. You might want to memorize this list before we leave on Monday." Gia snatched the list and glanced over it. Her brow furrowed as she looked under what Gabrielle likes.

**_Fall, sometimes I fall so fast  
  
When I hit that bottom crash  
  
You're all I have_**  
"Broccoli?" she questioned holding up the list. Draco looked it over and nodded.  
"Yeah, he eats it by the load." Gia shuddered and wrapped her arms around her body as if the word broccoli had frozen her bones.  
"How can my son like broccoli?" she asked to no one unparticular. Draco shrugged his shoulders.  
"How on earth should I know? I don't look after him twenty-four seven." Gia looked at Draco through slitted eyes.  
"You should be watching him." She said icily. Draco let out an annoyed groan.  
"Why must you always act this way?" he asked her getting up from his spot in the snow. Gia quickly joined him.  
"You've spent more time with him in a day then I have his entire life." She said with tears threatening to fall. Draco looked down at her with a smirk on his face.  
"Do you envy me because of that fact, Gia?" she quickly looked down to the snowy ground and balled her fists.  
"If you must know," she said with a slight quiver in her voice. "I do envy all the time that you've spent with him." Draco nodded once and turned to leave.  
"Well, you'll get to see him in two days and then after you've done what we agreed upon, you can take him away."

**_Ohhhh  
  
It seems like I can finally  
  
Rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels  
_** Gia looked up with wide eyes to just catch a glimpse of Draco as he rushed behind a large snowball fight that had begun while they had been talking. She quickly dabbed her tears away and looked over her shoulder. Both Harry and Hermione were patting down the snowman so that it would be easier to put the clothes on him. She smiled and got up from her seat. She quickly tucked away the list into her coat pocket and walked over to join her friends.  
"Good job you guys. Harry, I'm going to need your coat." Harry finished patting down a section of the torso that seemed to have come loose and looked at her with sarcastic eyes.  
"Your joking, right?" he asked somewhat desperate. Gia shook her head.  
"You got to build the body so I get to dress it up with whatever clothing item that I want." Harry's jaw dropped slightly.  
"But it's freezing out here!" he exclaimed. Gia shrugged her shoulders.  
"Should have thought of that before you said that I could build the body. Off with the coat Harry." Harry slouched his shoulders and reluctantly pulled off his warm down jacket. He set it into Gia's awaiting hands.  
"See, that's not so bad." Gia said in mock sympathy. Harry wrapped his arms around himself and began to shiver.  
"Are you kidding me? It's fr-e-e-eezing out here. How can you make a human being go through this?" he asked through clenched teeth while still shivering. Gia smirked and bound over to place the coat on the snowman.

**_Ohhhh  
  
It's as if you knew me better  
  
Than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_**  
Gia, Harry, and Hermione all stepped back to admire their handy work. The snowman was now outfitted in Harry's coat and Hermione's bier. With a few rocks they had been able to make their somewhat lifeless snowman smile. Gia shifted her weight onto her other foot and mused to herself for a moment.  
"Hmm, I shall name him Quincy and he shall be my friend forever more." She announced proudly with a smile on her face. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Must you act so childish?" she asked Gia in a slightly grown up voice not taking her eyes off the snowman. Gia looked over at her with a slightly goofy look on her face.  
"Yes, it is my mission in life to stay as a child forever!" Harry let out a small chuckle but was quickly silenced by a gust of wind blowing from behind him. He shivered and rubbed his hands up and down his arms.  
"I don't know about you two, but I'm freezing my butt off out here. Can we go inside now?" he asked in an innocent voice while inching towards the door. Gia and Hermione looked at one another.  
"I don't know, Hermione. I'm pretty warm in my coat, how about you?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically.  
"I'm so warm that I could stay out here for hours." Both girls laughed as Harry let out a loud and cold groan.

**_How do you know?  
  
Everything I'm about to say  
  
Am I that obvious?  
  
And if it's written on my face  
  
I hope it never goes away  
  
Yea  
_** "Alright Harry, we'll go inside." Gia finally agreed. Harry let out a little sigh of relief and rushed inside to where a warm fire was awaiting him. Gia and Hermione laughed as he tripped over snow forts and crashed into the snow before getting up again and racing for the door. Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
"What were you and Draco talking about?" she asked. Gia looked at her and then down to her feet to watch where she was going. She innocently kicked a resting snowball out of her way.  
"He just wanted to...tell me something before we left." Hermione could tell that she wasn't exactly being very honest.  
"And...what was that something?" she asked persisting that Gia tell her every word of the conversation that she had just had. Gia shook her head.  
"Just wanted to tell me a little about Gabe. That's all, nothing too big." Hermione nodded and both girls continued walking through the snow and up to the castle that loomed over-head. **__**

**_On a Monday I am waiting  
  
By Tuesday I am fading  
  
Into your arms  
  
So I can breathe_**  
Gia scooted closer to the fire and gripped tight her cup of coffee. She gently pulled the blanket the rested around her shoulders tight and finally stared into the fire. Hermione had gone up to bed and Harry had gone up to send Ron a letter. She wasn't exactly sure what was in the letter but she really didn't care. Besides, it wasn't her business no matter how much she wished it to be. Her thoughts began to drift of the events earlier that day. She smiled at the thought of Quincy.  
'I do believe that he was one of the best snowmen that I've ever built.' She thought to herself. Her smile widened at the thought of it all. She was pulled out of her thoughts as she heard the portrait of the fat lady swing open to let somebody in. She took a little sip of her coffee as Harry entered the common room. He quickly noticed her and walked over to join her by the fire.  
"Hey," was his plain greeting. Gia smirked.  
"Hey yourself." She muttered as she took another sip of her coffee. Harry leaned back on his hands and let out a contempt sigh.  
"Today was fun." He said no higher than a whisper. Gia gently nodded.  
"It's probably the happiest I've been since my parents died." She said as the taste of coffee rushed over her lips and into her mouth. Harry pushed himself up and sat next to Gia with a grim look on his face.  
"You're lucky, you actually knew your parents." Harry said with a tone of sadness. Gia shook her head.  
"No, you're the lucky one. You don't have memories that are going to haunt you till the day you die. All you know is that they were good people and died for a good cause. My parents were killed in a car crash. A bloody car crash." She stated gravely. Harry smirked.  
"I never really looked at it that way." Gia shrugged her shoulders.  
"Doesn't matter now. The only that I know is that they're dead and I have my whole life ahead of me." She said with a smile on her face.

**_Ohhhh  
  
It seems like I can finally  
  
Rest my head on something real  
  
I like the way that feels  
_** "What do you want to do when you graduate?" Harry asked pulling out his wand and making a cup of coffee magically appear. He took a sip before turning his attention to Gia.  
"I plan to take Gabrielle, getting married to my friend Leon and running my parents empire like I'm supposed to." Harry furrowed his brow.  
"Why marry Leon?" he asked. Gia shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well, I know that I can trust him and I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life with him. He doesn't annoy me so much."  
"You don't have to settle for him," Harry blurted out without thinking. Gia raised her brow.  
"And who do you suggest that I should settle for?" she asked with a bit amusement in her voice.  
"Me..." Gia gasped and nearly dropped her coffee on the floor. Harry took a long chug of his coffee before setting it down and using his wand to fill it up again.  
"Well, that was a bit of a shocker." Gia said nearly out of breath. Harry nodded.  
"You don't have to if you don't want to..." he reminded her. Gia smiled.  
"Harry, you're a true friend to do that for me." Harry gulped down the lump in his throat.  
"Gia, I want us to be more than friends. Much more than friends."

**_Ohhhh  
  
It's as if you knew me better  
  
Than I ever knew myself  
  
I love how you can tell_**  
Gia set down her coffee and pushed the blankets off of her shoulders and arranged them around her hips. She carefully looked into Harry's eyes and could see that they were filled with one thing that she had not seen in a long time. Truth.  
"Harry..." she began timidly. She really wasn't sure what to say. She'd never encountered this problem. "Are you saying that you want to marry me?" Harry rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Well, I suppose if that's how you want to look at it." Gia let a wide smile grace her lips.  
"Harry, would you mind raising Gabrielle as your own?" she asked venturing into unknown territory. Harry nodded eagerly.  
"I would treat him as my own son." Gia smiled at the thought. She would have her little family. Not exactly as she had envisioned it, but it would be something to call her own. She looked down at Harry's hand that rested on the carpeted floor and slowly placed her hand upon his. Harry glanced down and then looked at Gia's face.  
"Can I take that as a yes?" he asked in a whisper. Harry cupped her chin and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Gia nodded once and closed the close distance between them both. **_Ohhhh  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
Ohhhh  
  
I love how you can tell  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_**

Don't you love happy endings? I know I do! Harry and Gia are getting married and it's all because of one person who sent me a review and told me what they thought should happen. Hey, if you don't like how this whole thing ends, tough cookies! It's my story bum butt! Well, can you all review my story please? I truly would appreciate it if you would. Thanks,

**_Demon of the Wind_**


	9. Gia's Pants Problems and Malfoy Manor

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I would like to make an announcement. I, Demon of the Wind, have received a personal record of twenty reviews. **WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!!!!!!!!** I've never been so happy before about one of my stories! I feel so proud. Well, this is for all the people who've ever reviewed my story. I officially dedicate this chapter to those who have reviewed my story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** No, I don't own them even though I imagine that I do...and I don't own the song either. (Doesn't that suck? }  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}

The day that Gia was to leave to see Gabrielle couldn't have started worse for her. Her eyes shot open from a distant bad dream just as the sun was rising. Usually she would need at least a few more hours of sleep so that she wouldn't kill everybody in sight but that obviously wasn't going to happen today. She groaned from the knowing lack of sleep and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her warm toes grazed the stone cold castle floor and a sudden shiver went up her spine. She rubbed her bare arms in an attempt to get warmer. She let out a little sigh and shook her head.  
'I don't want to get up...' she thought to herself. Her eyes traveled to the frosty window and another shiver went up her back. It was way to cold to be up this early. Her eyes darted around her to the other girls and saw that all of their things were packed for the trip home. Her eyes fell upon her own trunk, which was filled with her own belongings that she would be taking with her to Draco's.  
  
**_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
  
She had some trouble with herself  
  
He was always there to help her  
  
She always belonged to someone else  
_** Her heart lifted at the prospect of finally seeing Gabrielle. Her Gabrielle. He would be three years old and curious about everything in the world around him. She felt herself instantly warm up and looked around her. The sun was now shining brightly through the window and the other girls began to awake. Gia quickly stood up and ran over to be the first to claim the bathroom. She locked the door and started up a hot shower. There was a loud bang at the door and a muffled groan.  
"Gia! Let me in! I have to use the Lou right now!" Gia giggled at the grogginess of Hermione's voice. She heard a few more bangs until she finally gave up. Gia jumped into the shower and listened to the shuffle of the other girls beginning to gather their things and drag them down to the common room for the house elves to take them to the train. She hopped out of the shower and grabbed a red fluffy towel to dry herself off with. She whipped off the steam from the mirror and looked at her wet auburn hair. She had to admit that she missed her purple and red hair.  
"I'll have to do something about my hair when I get back," she mumbled to herself and ran a hand through her hair. She wrapped the towel tightly around her and walked out into the dormitory to just catch a glimpse of Hermione running past her to go into the bathroom. She watched the door slam and turned to Ginny who was sitting on her bed with a book in her hands. Her trunk was already downstairs along with Gia's.  
"I had Hermione take your trunk down to the common room." Ginny told her without looking up from her book.

**_ I drove for miles and miles  
  
And wound up at your door  
  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
  
I want more_**  
Gia smirked as she flopped down on her bed.  
"Why didn't you take it down?" she asked with a bit of amusement in her voice. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.  
"I was busy reading and Hermione was already dragging hers down so it just made sense to me." Gia nodded.  
"You do realize that all of my clothes are in my trunk, don't you?" she asked. Ginny looked up from her book.  
"Well that wasn't very smart of you now was it?" Gia rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"So how am I supposed to get dressed?" she asked with more annoyance apparent in her voice. Ginny looked down at her book and turned the page.  
"You'll just have to go down there and get your clothes." Gia's brow furrowed together and her eyes bulged slightly.  
"Um, Ginny, I'm half naked. I can't go down there like this." She said with urgency in her voice. Ginny shrugged her shoulders.  
"Well, you should have thought of that before we took your trunk down." Gia let out an aggravated groan and marched out of the girl's dormitory. She walked down the stairs in her towel in front of the entire Gyrfindor house. Every conversation stopped as she got down on her knees in front of her trunk and opened it up. She began to rummage for a long sleeved shirt, a pair of her baggy black pants, her fur coat, and her undergarments. She quickly found her coat, undergarments, and shirt but was having a little trouble locating her pants. She let out a little sigh and dug in deeper to see if she had put them on the bottom. There was a slight ruffle behind her but she ignored the noise. The shuffle stopped behind her and a black cloak was draped around her bare shoulders.  
"You seemed a bit cold."

**_ I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**  
Gia pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders and her clothes and looked up at the friendly face of Harry. He was smiling down at her with a hint of laughter in his eyes. Gia smiled slightly and did her best to stand up in with her clothes in her arms and her towel still wrapped around her body.  
"To tell you the truth, it was rather cold down there." Harry chuckled and leaned over to close the trunk.  
"Wait, I still have to find my pants!" Gia exclaimed grabbing Harry's arm. He looked at her but still closed the trunk.  
"You can borrow some of Ginny's jeans. You two are about the same size, right?" Gia thought for a moment. Ginny was about the same compared to her give or take a few sizes. Gia quickly nodded.  
"Yeah, I'll borrow a pair of hers." Gia nervously ran a hand through her slightly damp hair and discovered that the floor was now the most interesting thing in the world. Harry looked around to notice that everyone was still staring at them both. He ran a hand through his tousled hair.  
"Um...there's really nothing for you all to be staring at. You can go back to...whatever you were doing." There was a moment of silence, but soon everybody returned to his or her conversations. Harry turned back to Gia with a smug smirk on his face.  
"See," he stated. "I can take care of you!" Gia rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.  
"I never doubted that you couldn't," she mumbled to herself. Harry nodded and pointed up to the girl's dormitory.  
"Go and get dressed, we have a long train ride ahead of us." Gia pursed her lips together and pulled the cloak around her slightly shivering shoulders.  
"I don't like being ordered around like some...some..." Harry cocked his head in amusement.  
"Like some what?" he questioned her with laughter in his voice. Gia stuck out her tongue and charged up the stairs. Harry let out a little chuckle.  
"Yeah, great come back Gia."

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved_**

Gia slammed the door behind her and let out a little sigh of relief. She glanced around the room to discover that all of the other girls had gone except for Hermione and Ginny. Both girls were sitting on Gia's bed looking up expectantly at her.

"'Bout time you got back." Hermione mumbled as Gia quickly made her way to the bathroom to change.

"Ginny, I'm going to need to borrow a pair of jeans from you. Is that alright?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders and jumped over to her own bed. She ducked down and began rummaging under it. After a few muffled grunts and shuffles, Ginny popped up with a pair of dusty brown corduroy pants. She pranced over and handed them to Gia. She examined then with worried eyes.

"Uh...how long have those been under your bed?" she asked. Ginny looked over the pants and shrugged her shoulders.

"I think I put them there during my second or third year. Why do you ask?" Gia scrunched up her face and took the jeans with outstretched hands.

"I'm seriously considering going out there without any pants on." She said as she bolted for the bathroom. Hermione laughed as Ginny plopped down next to her. Ginny smiled and picked back up her book. Hermione pursed her lips together and thought for a moment.

"Hey Gin, what color were those jeans before you put them under your bed?" Ginny looked up from her book and stared off for a moment to try and recall it.

"Well, I think they were purple when I put them under there."

**_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_** Hermione, Ginny, and Gia trod over the frozen ground of Hogwarts to make their way to the small train station. They could already hear the sounds of the excited students who couldn't wait to get home and away from school. Each approached with a smile on their faces. Gia looked around for Harry as the entered the mass of students.  
'Where could he be?' she asked herself. As they got closer to the trains landing point, Gia felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her to a strong and warm chest.  
"I'll owl you every day." The person whispered in her ear. She instantly smiled as she realized who it was.  
"I'll try to do the same Harry." She turned around to be pressed closely to Harry. He smiled down at her and hugged her close to his chest.  
"I'm going to miss you." He whispered. Gia barely heard it over the hum of the students but she got the jest of what he was saying. She leaned up and lightly kissed him on the lips.  
"I'm going to miss you too." Harry smirked. Gia heard the whistle of the train and she turned to see it charging down the lane. She sighed as Harry unwrapped his arms from around her waist.  
"If Draco even tries anything with you, just tell me and I'll come running." He said with a very serious tone of voice. Gia nodded.  
"Where can I find you?" she asked.  
"I'll be staying with Ron and his family for the holidays. I have for the past few years." Gia smiled as she felt the steam of the train brush past her calves.

**_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
  
It's compromise that moves us along  
  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
  
You can come anytime you want_**  
Harry watched as Draco heckled for Gia to come and join him in another compartment. His heart ached as she let go of him and slowly walked into Draco's awaiting arms. Hermione can to stand next to him and noticed the sad look on his face.  
"What's the matter with you?" she asked him. He cast her a long side- glance but then returned to following Gia with his eyes until she was fully in the train with Draco's arm protectively around her waist.  
"I don't like seeing Draco touch Gia like that." Hermione quirked an eyebrow in interest.  
"Why do you say that?" she asked now intrigued in what he was saying. Harry rubbed the back of his neck and slowly walked up to the train. Hermione quickly followed and walked next to him as they boarded the train.  
"Harry, did something happen between you two?" Hermione asked with a smirk on her face. Harry quickly found which compartment Ginny was sitting in and pulled Hermione in with him. He set her down next to Ginny and sat opposite them both. Ginny set down her book and sat up in her chair to hear what Harry had to say.  
"You really want to know what happened between Gia and I?" he asked. Hermione quickly nodded. Ginny got a confused looked on her face.  
"Wait, something happened between you two?" she asked.  
"Yes," Hermione replied quickly wanting to hear what it was. Ginny set her book to the side and leaned forward.  
"Oo, what happened?" she asked with great interest. Hermione let out an aggravated sigh.  
"He would tell us if you would just give him a chance to speak!"

**_I don't mind spending everyday  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
_** Ginny sat back in her seat and instantly shut her mouth. Harry took in a deep breath.  
"Well, we were talking last night and we were discussing our plans after we graduate and..." Harry smiled slightly at the memory of last night. Hermione's eyes bulged out of her head.  
"And what?" she asked urgently. Harry snapped out of her daze.  
"I asked her to marry me and she said yes." Ginny sat forward with wide eyes and Hermione covered her mouth with her hands.  
"You two are getting married?" she asked through her hands. Harry nodded with a smile on his face. Ginny jumped up from her seat and let out a squeal of joy. Hermione leaned forward and hugged Harry tightly. He returned the hug and pulled in a jumping up and down Ginny. They all remained in that hugging position until there was a knock on their compartment door. Harry broke away from the hug and opened the door to reveal the snack lady with her cart full of goodies.  
"Anything from the trolley, dear?" she asked sweetly. Harry looked back at the girls who were near tears.  
"Do you two want anything?" they both shook their heads. Harry turned back to the smiling snack lady.  
"Nothing for us at the moment, thanks." She nodded and moved onto the next compartment. Harry shut the door and latched it shut. He returned to his seat to look at Ginny and Hermione. Ginny pulled out a Kleenex packet and handed a tissue to Hermione. She took it and blew her nose.  
"Have you bought her a ring?" she asked. Harry nodded and reached into his pocket to pull out a small black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a platinum ring with a large emerald cut diamond surrounded by sapphires. Hermione let out a little gasp and Ginny leaned closer to get a better look at the ring. Her eyes bulged as the diamond shimmered in the dim light of the train. **_And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved_**  
"When are you going to give it to her?" Ginny asked slowly taking the box out of Harry's hand and letting Hermione get a good look at the ring.  
"I was going to owl it to her on Christmas day with a poem that I found in some old book." Hermione nodded and handed the ring back to Harry.  
"It's beautiful, I know that she's going to love it." Harry smiled down at the small ring and closed the box. He tucked it into his pocket for safekeeping.  
"Do you think Draco will be upset?" Ginny asked innocently. Harry shrugged his shoulders. Hermione furrowed her brow.  
"Harry, you had better be careful. She's the mother of his child, I would think that he would be upset." Harry thought for a moment.  
"I don't think Gia will show every piece of mail to Draco. Plus, I don't think she'd wear the ring around Draco. She knows that he has a bad temper like his father."

_**I know where you hide  
  
Alone in your car  
  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**  
_ Gia sat silently next to Draco as he joked with his dumb friends. The train swayed to the side and Gia leaned her forehead up on the cold window. The ride was long and boring to her. She needed something to do. Gia thought of her CD player that rest in her coat pocket. She carefully reached into her pocket and pulled out her headphones. She pressed play and shut her eyes and began to listen to where she left off. She smiled. This was one of her favorite songs. Maroon 5's 'She Will Be Loved' was like an addictive drug for her ears. She couldn't stop listening to this song unless someone shook her from her trance. Which, suddenly, that was exactly what someone was doing.  
"Gia, have you been paying attention?" Draco asked as his cronies laughed in the back round. She shook her head.  
"I think if I have my headphones on that means that I'm not listening to you." Draco rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. Gia sighed and closed her eyes only to be disturbed by the compartment door sliding open. She let out a mental growl and opened her eyes to see who it was. She winced as Pansy stood in the doorframe. She smiled sweetly at Draco and ignored Gia entirely.  
"Hello Draco," she drawled sweetly. "Enjoying the train ride?"

**_Tap on my window, knock on my door  
  
I want to make you feel beautiful_**  
Gia snorted at Pansy's comment. She shot her a look but then averted her eyes back to Draco. He scoffed.  
"If you can call having your head banged against the wall enjoying this ride, then yes, I am enjoying my train ride." He smiled up at her. "Thank you so very much for asking." Pansy gleamed and pushed Draco over to the side to try and make room for herself. Draco stayed where he was and smiled up at her once again.  
"Sorry Pansy dear, there's no room in this compartment. Maybe you should go somewhere else." Pansy pursed her lips together and tried her best to smile.  
"I suppose you're right." She said through clenched teeth. Draco nodded once and leaned his head back giving everyone the clue that he no longer desired to speak. Pansy quickly turned and left the compartment shutting the door with a loud snap. Draco rolled his eyes and slouched in his seat. Gia looked at the door and then over at Draco.  
"Who's she?" Gia asked with only the slightest curiosity as she took off her headphones and let them rest around her neck. Draco let out a little sigh.  
"She's an ex-girlfriend who has it in her head that I still want her around." He eyed Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Why don't you two go get something for us all to eat?" he suggested. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and nodded. They both jumped from their seats and rampaged off to go and find the snack lady and her cart of goodies. Draco waited till the door was shut to talk to Gia once more.  
"Why are you interested in my ex-girlfriends?" he asked with a smug smirk on his face. Gia rolled her eyes.  
"I just asked who she was, that doesn't mean that I wanted to know about your entire history with girls." Draco nodded not seeming totally convinced by Gia's reply. She let out a little sigh and leaned her head against the cool window.  
"Why did you make me ride with you, Draco?" Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know..."

**_I don't mind spending every day  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
  
Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
_** Gia rolled her eyes in aggravation.  
"Draco, just give me a bloody answer. That can't be so hard for you, can it?" she asked angrily. Draco looked over at her and clenched his jaw.  
"I just like it when you're in my company. You seem to...calm me." Gia furrowed her brow together.  
"Calm you? I calm you? I knew that you were sick but this is just...just..." Gia groaned, as she couldn't find words to describe what she was feeling. She put her headphones back on and turned her music up. Draco tried his best to listen in on the song. He pursed his lips together and furrowed his brow in concentration.  
'Hmm, something about a girl being loved. What is she listening to?' he asked in his head. He tapped Gia on the shoulder. She sharply opened her eyes and they darted in Draco's direction.  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked. He pulled at her headphones.  
"What are you listening to?" he asked ever so innocently. Gia handed him her headphones.  
"They're called Maroon 5. Want a listen?" Draco nodded and took the headphones. Gia turned down the volume slightly as Draco began to listen to the end of the song.

**_And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved  
  
And she will be loved_**  
The rest of the train ride continued in silence. Crabbe and Goyle returned with arms full of goodies for them to snack on. They sat opposite Draco and Gia, eating their snacks in silence. The train continued to sway from side to side until it finally reached King's Cross train station. Draco quickly grabbed his and Gia's bag and nudged her constantly till they were on platform 9 ¾. Gia stuck her hands in her pockets and marched along the platform with Draco following closely behind her. Something made her glance to her side and she saw Harry staring contently at her. She stopped in her tracks and stared back at him with wide eyes. For that moment in space, time seemed to stand still as Harry and Gia locked eyes across the crowded platform. But we are very aware of one fact: all good things must come to an end. Draco rammed into the back of Gia making her fall to the hard stone floor. Harry winced as he saw Gia fall to the ground. Draco set down one of the suitcases and quickly pulled Gia to her feet.  
"Get up, you're making a scene." He whispered into her ear. Gia rubbed her side where the stone had made contact with her hip but hobbled along till they reached the entrance to the muggle world. Draco ran through the barrier first saying that he didn't want Gia to run off while he wasn't looking. She waited for a few moments before running through the barrier to join Draco on the other side. He grabbed a near by cart and placed the suitcases atop them. He grabbed Gia's arm and the both of them walked side by side to the parking lot where a large black Rolls Royce was awaiting them. A man stepped out from the driver's side of the car and quickly took the suitcases from the cart. He loaded them into the back and then opened the door for Draco and Gia to climb in. Gia raised an eyebrow in interest.  
"Nice car," she mumbled before climbing in next to Draco.

**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
_** They left the train station in a flurry of snow. Gia looked out the back window and watched as the train station became only a dot in the city. She looked out her window and silently marveled at the double decor busses and little shops that adorned the city of London. Draco peered over at her.  
"Haven't you ever been to London before?" he asked mockingly at the slightly shocked look on Gia's face. She glared at him.  
"I haven't been here since I was five. We were visiting family a few miles out of London so I really didn't get to see much." Draco nodded and looked out the window to see exactly what she was marveling at.  
"It's not that big of a deal." He mumbled to himself. Gia pursed her lips together.  
"You say that only because you live here." Draco shrugged his shoulders.  
"Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Gia let out an aggravated groan and slumped into her seat. She felt her eyelids start to weigh down as the rocking of the car slowly lulled her to sleep. **_I don't mind spending every day  
  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
_** "Gia. Gia? Wake up, we're here." Gia's eyes fluttered open only to be met with Draco's cloudy gray eyes. She pushed him away and pulled up the collar of her jacket to keep warm. She heard the opening of a car door and was followed by the feeling of a gust of cold wind blowing on her face. She let out a groan as Draco pulled on her jacket to try and get her out.  
"Come on Gia. The sooner we get in the better. You don't want to spend the entire time out here in the car, do you?" Gia nodded and turned her back to Draco. He let out a little sigh and let Gia to lie there with the door open. She opened her eyes wider and saw that the wind was beginning to blow into the car. The really, really nice car. She hauled herself up and scooted out till her feet touched the snow. She looked up only to have her breath taken away. In the cascading snow lay buried a great castle. It had huge stonewalls and cathedral windows adorning the sides. She allowed her mouth to hang open catching a few snowflakes in the process. Draco came to stand next to her with a wide smirk on his face.  
"Nice, yeah?" Gia could only nod as Draco led her up the driveway and into the house. He bust open the doors and quickly pulled himself and Gia inside.  
"Welcome back Mr. Malfoy. Did you and your guest have a nice trip back?" Gia turned away from the doors to see an old woman well into her fifties standing in the hall waiting to greet them both. Draco got a warm smile on his face.  
"We had a pleasant trip back. Emerald, would you please show Ms. Harper to her rooms?" the old woman, now identified as Emerald, nodded her head with a sweet smile on her face.  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. Ms. Harper, if you'll just follow me?" Gia nodded and quickly went after Emerald. For an old woman she was certainly moving quickly up the stairs and down hall after hall. After a few moments of walking up the flights of stairs, Emerald stopped in front of a room and opened the door for Gia. She smiled at the room as she entered. Everything in the room was cream and violet. The furniture was made from cherry wood and consisted of a writing desk, a large bed, and tables and chairs. She noticed a set of double doors and figured that was where the closet was. One other door obviously led to a Gia's own personal bathroom. She slowly entered the room thinking that she might break something if she touched. She carefully sat on the bed and noted that it was one of the softest that she had ever sat on. She bounced up and down slightly before looking up at Emerald who had a wide smile on her face.  
"Welcome to Malfoy Manor."

**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye..._**

}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
}  
  
That will be all for now. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter and will review it as soon as possible. I promise that Gia will get to see Gabrielle within the next chapter.

**Demon of the Wind**


	10. Gabrielle and Draco Lets Go

}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
}  
Chapter ten. This is a landmark chapter! I've never made it to double digits before! This is truly exciting. This is the chapter my friends. Gabe will finally come into play! Gia will finally get to see Gabrielle and I can guarantee that there will be crying going on around here. Well, let's get this started.

Disclaimer: **No**, I don't own Harry Potter even though I dream that I do. And the song doesn't belong to me either. Hey, get this: I have used a song for almost every single chapter of my story! I think that'll be my mark as an author! Won't that be cool?  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
&  
'Who does he think he is, the King of Siam?' Gia nervously paced her room as the moments ticked on inside her head. She tripped over the cream carpet in her newly acquired heels but that really didn't seem to matter to her. 

'First he drags me all the way out here just so that I can see my son. MY SON! Then he DEMANDS my presence at dinner.' Emerald had just oh so sweetly informed her that she was required to come down to dinner with Draco. She had even walked over to her closet and picked out one of Gia's black dresses and a pair of matching shoes. Much to her dismay, Gia just stood there acting like a fish. After forcing herself to step into the dress and shoes, she began to pace the room. If you looked down, you could probably see that she had created a dent in the floor.

"He's going to pay for this," she mumbled under her breath. "One way or another, he's going to pay for this." There was a light knock on the door and Gia stopped her pacing. Emerald carefully pushed open the door and smiled sweetly at Gia. It amazed Gia that such a kindly woman was working for a snake like Malfoy. And the funny part was that Emerald thought that Draco was the greatest man that God ever put on this planet.

"Mr. Malfoy would like me to inform you that dinner is served. He requests your presence immediately." Gia scrunched up her nose in disgust but slowly walked to follow Emerald down to the dining room. They strolled down the long halls till they reached the main staircase. Emerald quickly went down leaving Gia to stand at the top. Gia rested a hand on the white marble handrail and sighed. This house was far too nice for people like the Malfoy family. Suddenly, she saw Draco enter from a door somewhere down the hall a ways. He looked up at her with his mouth slightly ajar. Gia rolled her eyes and began to descend the stairs.

"You look lovely." Draco called up to her. Gia's breath caught in her throat. She had to admit that Draco looked very handsome. He was wearing black pants with a navy blue turtleneck that made his pale skin look transparent against the dark colors. He looked better than he ever had before. Gia shook her head and pranced down the stairs at an alarming speed.

"Cut the nice guy routine. Let's just eat."

_**I sit and wait**_

_**Does an angel**_

_**Contemplate my fate**_

Draco nodded slowly and held out his elbow for Gia to take but she brushed right by it and headed into the dining room. Draco pursed his lips together and strode behind Gia into the dining room.

"It's tradition for the men to lead the women to their seats and seat them." Gia looked over her shoulder with a sly look on her face.

"I've always been one that believed in breaking traditions." Gia took her seat to the right of Draco who sat at the head of the table. As soon as he was seated, a swinging door opened and two butlers walked in with trays holding silver domes on top of them. One of them grandly presented them to Gia and ceremoniously took off the dome top. Gia smiled at what she saw on her plate.

"Alright, Mongolian beef with pilaf rice and barbequed mushrooms on the side. My favorite." Draco nodded as the silver dome was taken off of his plate to reveal the same meal.

"I know, I remember when you told me." Gia grunted and picked up her fork to begin eating her meal. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Just trying to be nice." He said as he took a bite of his rice. Gia set her fork down angrily.

"Nice would be letting me see my son." She said. Draco looked up at her and defiantly ate another fork full of rice.

"Sometimes I prefer to be without that child for one evening." He said in a low voice.

"Then let me be with him!" Gia demanded standing up from her seat.

_**And do they know**_

_**The places where we go**_

_**When we're gray and old**_

Draco pulled her back down to her seat.

"Maybe I want to just enjoy your company for the evening." He said with a slight growl emanating from his throat. Gia slowly plopped back down to her seat and picked up her fork again. She ever so daintily took a bite of her rice glaring daggers at Draco as he began to eat at a normal pace sipping his water every once in a while. Gia stared down at her plate and pushed around her food until she heard Draco set down his fork and take one last swig of his water. Her head popped up as he looked at her plate with scorning eyes.

"You haven't touched your food." He mumbled as the two butlers took away their plates. Gia shrugged her shoulders.

"I wasn't hungry." She lied quickly. "Can I see Gabe now?" Draco let out a deep sigh and rubbed his temples.

"You aren't going to leave me alone until I let you, will you?" Gia shook her head.

"I've made it this far and I'm not moving from this spot until I see my little boy." To prove her point, Gia pushed out from her chair and crossed both her arms and her legs. She stuck out her chin and watched to see how Draco would reply to her actions. He let out another heavy sigh and stood up from his seat.

"Emerald!" he called out not even looking up at Gia. Emerald came scurrying in. She quickly bowed in front of Draco.

"You called, Mr. Malfoy?" he nodded and waved her to go out the door.

"Bring Gabrielle down here at once. Tell him that his mother has come home."

'_**Cause I've been told**_

_**That salvation let's their wings unfold**_

" 'His mother has come home?' What kind of lies are you telling my child, Malfoy?" Draco walked away from the dining room table and strolled into the living room without even looking at Gia. She huffed and quickly followed him to see him just sitting down in a cushy armchair.

"I couldn't think of anything else to tell him." He admitted to Gia as she took a seat on the couch across from him. She leaned forward slightly.

"I could have told him that you were dead." He suggested. Gia seethed.

"If you would have told him that, you would be the one to be dead." Draco rolled his eyes and stared into the fireplace. A magnificent fire blazed and crackled in the clean pit.

"Do you think he'll like me?" Gia suddenly questioned. Draco looked up at her.

"Why would you ask something like that?" Gia shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her chair.

"He's never seen me so he has every reason to hate and despise me." Draco thought for a moment.

"I never thought that a three year old could despise someone..." he mused to himself. Gia glared at him and he let out a little chuckle.

"I'm sure that you have nothing to worry about. That boy clings to anyone he can wrap his arms around." Gia smiled to herself.

"So I see that my son isn't a hard head like you."

_**So when I'm lying in my bed**_

_**Thoughts running through my head**_

_**And I feel that love is dead**_

_**I'm loving angels instead**_

Draco chuckled and placed his hand on Gia's knee.

"I never knew that you thought that I was a hard head. That's a lovely thing to know." Gia pushed Draco's hand off of her knee and rolled her eyes.

"Everyone thinks you have a hard head dumb butt." Draco glared at her for a moment but then his face softened. Gia quirked an eyebrow.

"What's your problem?" she asked placing her hands angrily onto her hips. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"I just saw something." Gia leaned her head onto her palm and let out a deep sigh.

"And what, pre-tell, did you see?" she asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"I saw why I liked you in the first place. You always had fire in your eyes." Gia felt a bit of heat rush to her cheeks.

"I-If you're trying t-to flatter me, it simply won't work. I've already p-played your little mind games and didn't much care for t-them." Draco pouted his lips.

"Hmm, that's just too bad." Gia let out a heavy sigh and leaned back in her seat. She tapped her foot as she heard the crackling of the fire resonate off the walls of the room. She glanced over to the door where Emerald had left to go and fetch Gabrielle and pursed her lips together.

"When will they get here?" she asked irritably. Draco smirked slightly.

"She's an old woman, give her a break." Gia let out a heavy sigh.

"Besides, Gabrielle's room is next to mine and that's in another wing of the house." Gia quirked an eyebrow.

"You're doing this to torture me, aren't you?" Draco's eyes shifted to the doorway. He smiled.

"Not entirely..."

"Mommy...?"

_**And through it all**_

_**He offers me protection**_

_**A lot of love and affection**_

_**Whether I'm right or wrong**_

Gia stopped dead in her tracks and slowly turned to face the doorway. Emerald stood with a bright and beaming look on her face holding a small boys hand. Gia's lower lip began to quiver as Emerald dropped the small boys hand and gently pushed him forward.

"Go and see your mommy," she whispered into his ear before giving him another gentle push. The boy slowly walked forward before standing just a few feet away from Gia.

'Gabrielle?' she asked herself. She dropped to her knees and carefully opened her arms to see if he would come to her. Gabrielle seemed to hesitate for a moment and stared into her eyes deeply. A lone tear streaked down Gia's cheek as he stood there. Without warning, his chin quivered and he burst into tears. He came running into Gia's open arms.

"**MOMMY**!" he cried as Gia wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly to her body never wanting to let go. She swayed from side to side as Gabrielle cried into her shoulder.

"My baby...I'll never leave you again...I promise..." Gia let out a chocked sob and cried softly into his hair. She suddenly felt a warmth envelope them both but she paid no mind to it. All that mattered was that Gabrielle was in her arms and that she never had to let go.

_**And down the waterfall**_

_**Wherever it may take me**_

_**When I come to call**_

_**He won't forsake me**_

_**I'm loving angels instead**_

It was Draco. It had been Draco that had wrapped his arms around them both and hugged him to his chest, or so Emerald told Gia later on that evening. They were seated on Gia's bed: Emerald, Gabrielle, and herself. Emerald was describing as best she could about what she saw in Draco's eyes while Gia held a sleeping Gabrielle in her arms.

"I've never seen him with that look in his eyes before." She mused to herself. Gia slightly shrugged her shoulders so as not to wake up Gabrielle.

"It's probably something new. Draco was never one to really show feelings." Gia muttered to herself. Emerald shook her head knowingly.

"You're quite wrong, Mr. Malfoy has always been one to tell everyone how he's feeling at an exact moment. Ever since he was a little child, he was always telling his father that his hair made him look like a girl." Gia giggled to herself but stopped when she felt Gabrielle shift in her arms.

"He doesn't act like that in school." She whispered to Emerald. She nodded.

"He wouldn't, he was hurt rather badly by an old friend at school." Gia quirked an eyebrow.

"And who was that friend?" Emerald shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't remember his name, but Mr. Malfoy was very upset. Wrote a letter asking if he could come home for a few days." Gia cocked her head to the side and sighed.

"Well, he certainly hasn't told me anything." Emerald stood up from the bed and straitened out her skirt.

"If you would excuse me, I must go and attend to Mr. Malfoy to see if he wants anything before he retires to bed." Gia nodded and held Gabrielle a little closer to her as she crawled up the bed and snuggled into the covers with Gabrielle by her side.

_**When I'm feeling weak**_

_**And my pain walks down a one-way street**_

_**I look above**_

_**And I know I'll always be blessed with love**_

Gia leaned over and flipped off the lamp on her bedside table and leaned back into the bed. She wrapped her arms around Gabrielle and hugged him tight to her. As she closed her eyes planning to fall asleep, she heard a light tapping on her window. She looked up and saw a snowy white owl sitting on her ledge with a parcel wrapped in brown paper tied to its talon. She bit her lower lip as she eased out of her bed without waking Gabrielle up. She shuffled over to the window with impeccable speed and quickly opened it to let the owl into her room. It hopped onto the floor and shook off its feathers riding it of snow. Gia shut the window and knelt down beside the bird to untie its parcel. It was only as big as the palm on her hand and attached to it was a small note. She opened it and instantly recognized Harry's writing.

_'Gia, _

_I couldn't wait for Christmas Eve to give you your gift. I hope you like sapphires._

_Love,_

_Harry.'_

The note was short and sweet and it was all that Gia really needed that cold night. She unwrapped the package to reveal a small black velvet box. She tossed the paper to the side and opened the box. She gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. She reached in and took out a platinum ring with an emerald cut diamond surrounded by sapphires. She slowly put it on her ring finger and marveled it from afar. She felt hot tears brimming at her eyes as the ring shone in the moonlight.

_**And as the feeling grows**_

_**He breathes flesh to my bones**_

_**And when love is dead**_

_**I'm loving angels instead**_

She wiped the tears away with her arm and picked up the bird. She led him over with her fingers making a light snapping noise to the window and lifted him up into the snowy night sky. She leaned on the windowsill and watched as his wings flapped in the moonlit night making the beams of the moon bounce off of his wings and come to settle on the snowy ground and Gia's face. It reminded her in some way of an orchestra working in perfect harmony to give you a beautiful picture that you would never forget for as long as you lived. She sighed and closed the window and shut out the cold night air. She bent down and picked up the little black velvet box and looked at it for a moment. After shaking her head making her return to her thought, she put the ring into the box and placed it into the bedside drawer. Gia crawled into bed and once again wrapped her arms around Gabrielle who in turn squirmed to wrap his little arms around Gia's neck. She smiled softly and felt the tears start to come back to her eyes as she listened to his soft breathing. She closed her eyes and held her little boy close to her heart. She slowly drifted off to sleep thinking of the life that had been laid before her.

_**And through it all**_

_**He offers me protection**_

_**A lot of love and affection**_

_**Whether I'm right or wrong**_

Gia slowly pushed herself out of her comfy sleep and opened her eyes to groggily greet the day. She looked down and saw that Gabrielle was still fast asleep. She smiled and pushed herself up and out of bed. The carpeted floor was cold against her warm feet and she felt a little shiver shoot up her spine. She eased out of bed and tucked the covers in around Gabrielle. He turned onto his side and continued to sleep. Gia silently walked out of the room and headed down the hallway to try and find the dining room. After heading down three dead ends, Gia finally managed to stumble upon the stairway. She glided down the stairs and strolled into the dining room. She instantly spotted Draco sitting at the head of the table drinking a cup of coffee. He looked up from his cup and smiled as she sat to his left.

"Sleep well?" he asked still smiling. Gia grabbed the cup that had been placed to the left of her plate and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I slept fine, thank you." Draco nodded and took another sip of his coffee.

"Where's Gabrielle?" he inquired. Gia looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"He's asleep in my bed." Draco nodded again and set down his cup.

"Tonight he's going to sleep in his own bed." He announced. Gia glared at him.

"Why can't he stay with me?" she inquired angrily. Draco looked at her over his cup and smiled.

"Because you will be staying in my bed tonight." Gia gritted her teeth and let out a growl from her throat.

_**And down the waterfall**_

_**Wherever it may take me**_

_**When I come to call**_

_**He won't forsake me**_

_**I'm loving angels instead**_

"I thought that I told you that I wasn't going to sleep with you." She said through gritted teeth. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I held up my part of the deal so now it's your turn." He said with a hint of mocking in his voice. Gia slammed her fists on the table and shot up.

"I never agreed to that and you know it." Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, that's too bad for you." He said taking another sip of his coffee. Gia felt her lower lip quiver and she bent her head down not wanting Draco to see her start to cry. Draco sat up and set down his coffee.

"What's the matter with you, Gia?" he asked slightly concerned. Gia shot her head up with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You can be such an ass sometimes, Malfoy." She said trying not to let her voice quiver. She shoved against the table and stormed out of the dining room. Draco let out a deep sigh and sipped his coffee.

'What did I do?' he wondered to himself. As he pondered this question, his young son entered the room with an angry look on his face.

"You made mommy cry." He stated with his voice slightly enraged. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his father who just sat in his chair and stared down at him with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"Now you have to go and say you're sorry." He continued with a defiant look on his face. Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"And who's going to make me?" he asked leaning down a little closer to his son. Gabrielle suddenly reached out and smacked his father across the cheek with more force than any three year old should have.

"I am. Now go and say sorry to mommy." He said through gritted teeth. He stomped out of the room before Draco got a chance to say anything. Draco watched as his son climbed up the stairs and headed down the hall no doubt into his mother's room. He lightly touched his cheek and felt it tingle as his fingertips ran across it.

'A three year old should not be able to hit that hard, even if he is my son.'

_**I'm loving angels instead, ohhh oh yeah**_

_**And through it all**_

_**He offers me protection**_

_**A lot of love and affection**_

_**Whether I'm right or wrong**_

For the entire day, Draco spent his time up in his room staring out the window at the snow-covered ground. He considered what Gabrielle had said about apologizing to Gia, but he instantly brushed off the thought. He hadn't done anything wrong so why should he have to apologize to her? But then the arisen thought was of what he was going to do about tonight. Even though he was cruel, he wasn't so cruel that he would make a woman sleep with him. Draco shuddered at the thought of her crying through the entire thing. He hated to see Gia cry. It was the one thing that could easily pull a string in his heart and almost snap it like a twig. No, he couldn't do this. He couldn't hurt her again. She was someone that he honestly cared about. Even though he treated her like an object, he knew that deep down he would die if anything broke her. The hardest thing to realize was that he had broken her many years ago. He had broken her heart, taken the one thing that had made her happy and had drug her back here only to break her heart once again. Draco looked up suddenly as he came to a realization. What Gia had said earlier was true: he could be such an ass sometimes. Not this time, this time he would make it up to Gia. He wouldn't break her heart, but make her happy again. He knew what he had to do. Now all he had to wait for was the night to cover the snowy ground and to consume the house with its moon to shine a light into the world of darkness.

_**And down the waterfall**_

_**Wherever it may take me**_

_**I know that life won't break me**_

_**When I come to call**_

_**He won't forsake me**_

Gia pulled a ratty old sweatshirt over her head and ruffled her hair a bit. She glanced in the mirror and smiled at how frumpy she looked. The last thing she wanted was to look desirable to Draco. She was praying to God that he would just up and change his mind and let her be for the rest of the holiday. But a little voice inside of her head continued to tell her that it was highly doubtful. She sighed as she stepped outside of her room and started to head to Draco's room which was downstairs in a small nook of the house. In Gia's opinion, it was too far away and she really didn't feel like walking. She started to play with her hair as she bounded down the stairs. They were covered by the light of the moon and sent an eerie light throughout the house. She skidded to a stop outside of Draco's door and knocked three times. She rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet until she heard a muffled 'enter'. She pushed the door open and looked around Draco's room. The moon was filtered through the bay window and cast a shadow upon his black-sheeted bed. The walls were painted a deep green with black trim. The floor was a simple black marble with wisps of white in it. She looked back over to the bay window and saw Draco sitting there staring out into the night sky. She lifted up her chin and let out a little sigh. She strutted over to Draco.

"Uh...I'm here." She said more scared then she thought she was. Draco glanced over at her and then looked back out the window.

"I'm so sorry..." he mumbled. Gia almost did a double take as she heard his words.

"What did you just say?" she asked still not believing her ears. Draco didn't look at her.

"I want you to take Gabrielle and go." Now this was too much for Gia to believe. She quickly rubbed out both of her ears.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right." Draco continued to stare out the window with a sad and sorry look on his face.

"I've hurt you so much and this is the only way that I know how to make it up to you." Draco got up from his seat and walked over to Gia. Before she could say anything, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a warm hug. He leaned close to her ear.

"I want you to take Gabrielle and leave. Take him anywhere you want, he's your son." Draco pushed out of the hug and Gia stumbled back before regaining her balance. She looked at Draco as he returned to his spot at the bay window. Gia shakily walked over to the door and opened the handle. She looked back at Draco and felt a tug at her heart. She slipped half way out the door before turning back to him.

"Draco," she called out. "Thank you." Draco shook his head and chuckled slightly.

"No Gia, thank you."

_**I'm loving angels instead  
=**_

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

**_=_**

I finally made Draco do the right thing. You should all be very, very proud of him. That took a lot of courage. 21 pages, what do you guys think? Pretty spiffy, yah? I think so. Well, do I need to mention that I like reviews? No, I didn't think so. **_Demon of the Wind_**


	11. Turning Around

"Do we have to leave, mommy?" Gia continued to stand solidly in front of the Malfoy manor. This was the one thing that she was actually sure about. She had to get out of this country…but not before getting Harry and taking him to New York with her. Oh she could just picture the three of them now. They would live in a cozy little house just outside of New York where they would raise Gabe and any other children that came along. Gia didn't care about inheriting her parent's money; she and Harry would make their own money. They would live together like that until the day that they died with one another. That was all Gia had ever wanted: her own family. She smiled at the thought.

"Sweetheart, don't you want to go on a trip in a big plane to see mommy's home?" she asked sweetly. Gabe really wasn't given a chance to answer seeing as their taxicab quickly pulled up to the house. Gia grabbed his hand.

"No time to waste, get in the care sweetheart." Gabe carefully climbed into the back seat while his mother went back to get the bags. As she reached out to grab one, a pale hand touched her. She quickly looked up with wide eyes. Draco stood there now holding onto her suitcase with a blank look on his face. He wore the same clothing that he had worn the night before. He looked as if he hadn't gotten a moment of sleep that night. Gia tried to feel sorry for him but found that it was very, very difficult for her to do so.

"So…I suppose…this is goodbye." He said in a dull and rather sad voice. Gia quickly nodded snatching the suitcase out of his almost limp hand. He just stared after her with his beautiful gray eyes empty of all emotion. Something must have finally been pushed into his mind about their "relationship".

"Yes, hopefully for a very long time." She took the suitcase and quickly loaded it into the boot of the cab. Draco watched her with intense eyes.

"If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask." She slammed the boot shut and leaned on the cab.

"I'll be sure to think of that on the plane ride." He took hold of her wrists and pulled her close to his chest. She gasped at the quick and close contact. This wasn't the best thing to do…especially while their son was watching from the window of the cab. Exactly what he needed to see at such a young age. Gia tried to push away from Draco but he held onto her tightly.

"Do me one favor, Gia." He whispered into her ear. She shivered slightly and stopped her struggling.

"What's that?" she asked not really caring. He could talk all he wanted but she honestly wasn't in the mood for listening. He ran a finger along her jaw line kissing her lips lightly. She blushed at the intimate touch. It was so quick and so light but she could feel the passion radiating off of his lips. It stirred a feeling in her that hadn't been stirred for a very long time.

"Remember that I loved you first." Gia furrowed her brow pushing away from him just to the point where she could see his face clearly.

"We were never in love Draco. The only thing that our relationship consisted of was screwing whenever we got the chance." He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you remember what we were like before we discovered sex?" Gia rolled her eyes.

"That's all we ever knew…that's all that you ever knew," she ran a hand through her hair letting out a heavy sigh and opening the taxicab door.

"Please…don't come around us anymore. I'm tired of these games that you play and Gabe doesn't need that in his life."

With those last words, Gia climbed into the car and slammed the door shut. It felt very good to see Draco jump in his spot when the door shut as loud as Gia could make it. She leaned forward towards the driver.

"To the airport please, as fast as you can drive this thing." He nodded and they were out of the driveway in a heartbeat. Now Gia could breath easy. Life seemed to finally be going her way. She had her son and now she was going to start her new life with Harry. Harry cared for her and offered her the protection and security that Draco could never give her. Actually…now that she thought about it, Draco would probably be the best financial choice out of the two. What was she saying? She was marrying Harry for love…wasn't she? Gia had to think to herself for a moment. She had only known Harry for a little while; six months possibly and now she was going to marry him? Well, that just didn't seem right…or did it? Gia had to reassure herself though.

Harry cared about her very much and they would probably grow to love one another over time. Of course that's what a lot of women in the sixteenth century said while their father's were arranging marriages with men twice their age. What was Gia thinking? She must have been caught up in the moment of things but that was no excuse. Here she sat with at least a twenty carrot sapphire ring on her finger while she hardly knew the man that she was supposed to marry. Okay, Gia had defiantly gotten herself into a big mess. She was starting to have second thoughts about this whole thing. What if she and Harry didn't really like each other…or even worse: what if she and Harry got a divorce? She didn't want to have to go through that and she didn't want to have to put Gabe through that kind of a mess. He was only three years old and Gia was sure that he wasn't ready to see his mommy yelling at some guy with black hair. No…she wasn't about to put him through that…she had to end this thing while she still had time.

Gia reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a bright neon orange cell phone. She plugged in Hermione's number seeing as that's where everybody was staying. She let it ring a few times looking down at Gabe. She smiled at him and he offered her a toothy grin. She ruffled up his once neatly parted hair and heard him laugh loudly. She smiled pulling him close to her as his laughter calmed to an almost silent giggle. This was what Gia had wanted: a real family.

There was suddenly a voice on the other line and Gia perked up instantly.

"Hello?" Gia let out a sort of relieved sigh. Good, it was Hermione. She could tell her and then see what she thought about breaking it off with Harry.

"Hey Hermione, it's Gia." Her friend seemed to smile on the other line although Gia couldn't see her.

"Hey Gia, nice to see that you made it out of the hell hole alive and well." Gia shook her head.

"Well, let's just say that I'm alive."

"So how did it go?" Hermione asked quickly. "Did you get Gabe?" Gia smirked to herself.

"Could you hold on for a sec?" she asked taking the phone away from her ear. She didn't even wait to hear Hermione's reply. She put the phone against Gabe's ear and he looked up at her with confused eyes.

"Do mommy a favor and say 'hi Auntie Hermione'." She said low enough so that Gabe would hear her but Hermione wouldn't. Gabe sort of took the oversized phone in his hand and held it against his ear all by himself.

"Hello Auntie Hermyownie." Gia took the phone from him with a little smile on her face and heard Hermoine squeal on the other line.

"Oh Gia he sounds like an absolute angel!" she replied. Gia smiled to herself.

"Yeah…and he looks like on too. Hard to believe that he's the son of Draco."

"I know," Hermione agreed. "It's hard to believe, from the picture that you showed me, that that's Draco's one and only son." Gia nodded.

"Well, I've got him with me now and there's nothing that he can do to stop me." There seemed to be uneasiness about Hermione at the moment. It was almost hard for Gia to ask her next question, but she knew that she had to do it.

"Hey Hermione," Gia began. "By any chance, do you know where Harry is?" Gia could almost hear her gulp.

"Well…he's been out all day," Hermione let out a heavy sigh. "Gia, I think there's something that you should know." First thing that popped into Gia's head, as a possible scenario was that somebody had died. Fortunately, that wasn't the case…or it may have been unfortunately for Gia.

"See…well, you know that everybody's been hanging around my house, right? That includes Harry, Ginny, and Ron." Gia nodded raising an eyebrow.

"And this is going where, Hermione?" she asked slightly puzzled.

"See, Harry's been going off for the past few days." Gia rolled her eyes.

"Well you didn't expect to keep him locked up in your house, did you Hermione?"

"That's not the point." She said hastily. Gia was almost taken aback by her tone. She had never heard Hermione be so forceful. This might actually be worth listening to.

"He hasn't been going alone…Ginny's been going with him and…they always come back looking slightly disheveled and sort of acting weird towards each other." Gia leaned back in her seat letting out a steady breath of air.

"Gia, I think that they're having an affair of some sort. Sorry to be the one to break it to you." Gia smirked slightly.

"Well, I'm happy for them."

"What?" Hermione asked shocked. "Aren't you at all upset about this? Harry's cheating on you with his best friend's little sister!"

"And I'm happy for them." She could almost hear the frustration in Hermione's voice and it made her laugh.

"Hermione, don't worry about it. I was calling to break it off with Harry anyway so I guess it all works out for the best for everybody." Hermione let out a heavy sigh.

"You fell in love with Malfoy, didn't you?" Gia let out a little gasp and looked at her phone shocked that it would even let that comment pass through it and into her ears. She was insulted…truly and deeply insulted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione laughed loudly.

"Don't play this, I can tell. That's why you don't care about Harry and Ginny: you're still in love with Draco." Gia pursed her lips together not responding. She didn't know how damaging that was going to be to her.

"HA!" Hermione exclaimed. "I knew it! You can't lie to me!" Gia heard a door slam in the background.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled with her mouth away from the phone. "Guess what! Gia's in love with Malfoy!"

"What on earth is she thinking?" came the distant voice of Ron. Gia smirked slightly not offended by the comment. What if she really was in love with Draco? What if she was in love with him to begin with and had never fallen out of this strange trance? That was a nice thought to think on. She blushed slightly as she thought of that little smirk that she had seen on Draco's face so many times before. It was actually rather cute…if you thought about it in the right way.

Gia quickly cleared her throat turning back to her conversation with Hermione.

"Hermione, I think I'm going to have to call you back." She didn't wait for Hermione to say goodbye before flipping the phone closed and leaning up towards the driver.

"Say, wanna do me a favor?" she asked with sweetness in her voice. He looked at her through his rear view mirror.

"What is it lady?" he asked in a gruff voice. Gia tried to keep the smile on her face.

"Wanna turn around and go back to where we started?" the man let out a heavy sigh.

"I still get paid for this, right?" he asked. Gia quickly nodded.

"Yeah, I promise that I'll pay you just hurry up and turn around!" she exclaimed pushing up against his seat. He rolled his eyes and swerved around the taxicab making Gabe and Gia hold onto their stomachs. They were soon headed back to Draco's manor and Gia secretly smiled to herself. Gabe pulled on her sleeve. Gia looked down at her son's innocent face.

"Mommy, why are we going back?" he asked. Gia put a hand on his head and smoothed down his hair.

"Mommy has to take care of a few things."

Draco ran a hand through his hair as he sat down to another cup of vodka. What had he done…he had let her get away? No, that just wasn't right…but he couldn't fix it. Draco had screwed up for the last time and there was no way to fix this.

"Will there be anything else, Mr. Malfoy?" Emerald asked. Draco waved her away.

"No Emerald, I don't require anything else. Just…leave me alone." She bowed deeply and then left the room shaking her head to herself. Draco knew that she disapproved but he could have cared less what she thought. Who cared what the world though anymore? Draco was alone…again. He would be spending Christmas all by himself…again. It wasn't like he wasn't used to this. When he was younger, he wouldn't see his parents for weeks upon end. They wouldn't be here for day's…weeks…they were even gone for a year once. They didn't care about Draco and he had learned to be by himself. But…for the past three years he had Gabe to keep him company over the holidays. It was really the only time that he ever got to spend with his son while he wasn't in school. Now that Gia had taken him away, there wasn't a soul in the house. Sure there was Emerald and a few other servants, but they didn't count. He couldn't sit down with his servants and have an intelligent conversation with them…not like he could when he was with Gia. He was going to come out and just say it. He wasn't sure if it was him talking or the vodka in his blood but he missed Gia so much. She was that odd ray of sunshine that he couldn't help but smile at. He needed her desperately if he were ever to go on in life.

Draco looked down at his half empty drink. Yeah, he was most definitely drunk if he was thinking that kind of crap. He let out a loud groan setting his drink down not caring if it spilled or not. Why couldn't he get that same buzz that he had always gotten before? Usually, it was easy to get Draco drunk but this just didn't seem to be working for him. Something was really wrong with him if he couldn't get drunk. That was like a red flag for Draco that he probably couldn't see. Oh well…waste not want not. Draco chugged the rest of his drink as quickly as possible and slammed the glass down lucky not to have broken it into millions of little pieces. This was a part of a set of his father's drinking glasses that he only used when important people from the Ministry were over. If Draco broke one or even chipped one, he would get his ass kicked and Draco wasn't exactly in the mood for that.

He picked up his bottle and poured himself another drink. He was planning to get wasted the rest of his break instead of celebrating Christmas. Actually, he was celebrating Christmas: by getting his ass drunk and staying that way until he got back on the train. Then, maybe, he would get sober for the rest of the school year. But come summer time, he hoped to have as much vodka and hard liquor as he could handle. Merry bleeping Christmas…

There was a loud knock at the door and Draco picked up his head. Who the hell could that be disturbing his period of drunkenness? They would seriously pay for that.

He stumbled slightly out of his seat and headed towards the door not bothering to ring for Emerald. He was a big boy now; he could answer the door all by himself. He twisted the knob and opened the door to see who was there. Needless to say, he nearly fell over. No, it wasn't because of the alcohol; it was because of the fact that Gia was standing at his door with her bags unloaded on the doorstep and Gabe at her side. She took a little sniff inside and her face twisted in disgust.

"You've been drinking," she commented. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"And you've been ruining my life so I have every right to drink." He ran a hand through his slightly messy blonde hair. Gia had to admit that he looked good when he was half way drunk and hadn't had much sleep.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you would go back to the states and marry Potter and live happily ever after with your Prince." Gia smirked slightly pulling Gabe into the house leaving her things on the doorstep. She looked behind her shoulder at Draco with expecting eyes.

"You don't expect me to just let my things sit outside?" she asked. "It could start snowing at any moment. Bring them inside." Draco continued to stare at her. So now she was ordering him around like some common servant? That wasn't about to go in Draco's house.

"Now wait just a minute!" he said. Draco watched Gabe run back into the kitchen where he knew he would find Emerald to give him a cookie or something sweet. It was probably for the best. He shouldn't have to hear his parents fighting. Draco took a hold of Gia's wrist again and she turned calmly to face him.

"Don't screw around with me, Gia. I'm not in the mood for it right now." She nodded slowly.

"Yeah…and I'm not in the mood for a Prince." Draco stared at her. She wasn't really making any sense.

"What are you…?"

"I'm not going to marry Harry." She said plainly. Draco let her hand drop down to her side. Well…that was good news for Draco. Now he wouldn't have to worry about his son being raised by his worst enemy. Draco slowly made his way towards the living room where he knew a drink was waiting for him. Gia followed right after him with a determined look on her face. Draco slumped down into his chair and picked up his glass again. He took a sip savoring the sweet taste of victory.

"So," he began innocently. "Why'd you break it off with Potter?" he asked. Gia sat in the seat across from him tossing back a stray strand of hair.

"Some things happened…nothing for you to be concerned about." Gia mentally smacked herself over the head. Why was she here again? Oh right…she came to tell the jackass that she cared very deeply about him. This was going to go over well…at least she hoped that it would.

"Want a drink?" he asked. Gia shook her head leaning back in her seat. Draco shrugged his shoulders and chugged off the rest of his letting out a heavy sigh when the glass left his lips.

"So why are you back here?" he asked. Gia shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," Gia had to hit herself again. Way to go Einstein! Now he might think that you just came back to give him a rough time and that just wasn't true.

'Okay Gia,' she mentally coached herself. 'Suck it up and take the plunge.'

"Draco," Gia began. "I just came back to tell you that…" Draco laughed slightly to himself.

"That you love me and can't live without me?" Gia's eyes widened. How the hell did he know that? Draco laughed at her expression shaking his head.

"God, can't you take a joke?" Gia nearly had heart failure. This little prick was getting on her last nerves. Maybe she should just leave and never come back. She really should be pissed about Harry and Ginny…but that didn't feel right. Don't get her wrong; Harry was a nice guy…but possibly not the guy for her. Ginny and Harry would be happy together…and Gia would be happy with Draco. This was probably how things were supposed to turn out. She was supposed to end up with Draco. They were supposed to raise their son together…and they were supposed to get married. Gia had never been one to do what everyone told her to do, but this was one command that she was willing to follow. She synched herself up mentally telling herself that if she didn't do it now, she would never do it.

"Draco…I came back because I wanted to be here with you." He raised an eyebrow.

"Playing games with me again?" he asked swirling his drink around. Gia shook her head instantly.

"You know me, I don't like games like that." Draco let out a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I know you. You hate games, you love those chocolate yogurt ball things which are absolutely disgusting, it took you four months to master the use of chopsticks, your favorite color was once pink, and you can't stand it when somebody puts on a kimono wrong. It's one of your pet peeves that I never understood." Gia looked at him with curiosity. How on earth had he managed to remember all of that after all of these years? She licked her lips and leaned forward.

"How did you remember all of that?" she asked. Draco shrugged his shoulders and finished off the rest of his drink setting down his glass for good.

"I guess I just never forgot…besides, who can forget that? You were always so weird…" Gia smirked slightly.

"So were you," she commented. "You hated me using your sword back at school because you said that I was going to break it in half, you would always demand that grapes be at every dinner, you hate the color blue although you wore it almost every day, and you liked it when I…" Gia suddenly blushed not wanting to finish her sentence. Draco leaned forward smirking.

"Go on, tell me what you were going to say." Gia turned away from Draco suddenly uncomfortable.

"You…you liked it when I did that little thing with my tongue whenever we kissed." Draco leaned back in his seat seeming to try and remember that little fact. He suddenly smirked that devilish little smirk that Gia had come to know.

"Oh yes, I remember that." He said low in his throat. Gia nodded shifting in her seat. Draco glanced over at her. He pushed himself up out of his seat and took two strides over to Gia's chair. He leaned over her putting a hand on either side of her armchair bringing his face close to hers.

"Mind showing it to me again?" he asked his lips nearly touching hers. She shivered slightly as she felt his hot breath run over her face. Gia smirked suddenly and lightly kissed his lips only for a moment.

"You're just going to have to wait," she said with a little smile on her face. Draco smirked back at her swaggering slightly.

"What a clever little girl you are." He said. Gia raised an eyebrow pushing him up with a smirk. Draco held out his hand to help her out of her seat and she hesitantly took it. If she was going to be with Draco, she was going to have to learn how to trust him. That was going to be the hard part for Gia.

Draco pulled her up running his hands through her hair. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the two found out how perfectly they fit together. Draco looked at her his gray eyes suddenly clearing.

"Do you think that we're still in love?" he asked her. Gia shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a possibility." Draco smirked just simply holding her. Gia was slightly surprised that he didn't try to kiss her again. That was usually what Draco would do seeing as he wanted her back.

"Now what do we do?" Draco asked innocently. Gia smirked leaning against his chest. He did his best to look down at her with wide eyes.

"Wanna get back together?" Gia asked not looking up in fear of rejection.

"Yeah…okay."

Fifteen pages are enough for you people, right? Do you realize how long it's been since I uploaded this thing? It's been a bloody eternity! It actually feels really good to finally be writing for this story again. See, I had this entire thing finished and everything was written and ready to be posted. Then, my computer got really stupid and erased all of our files including the last chapters to 'A Punk Among Preps'. There were like four more chapters to go and they were all erased. But now, I've come up with a new ending and I'm ready to get this thing posted and finished. I know that you're going to like how it ends.

Please review this story. It's got the highest number of reviews that I've ever gotten. That would be twenty-seven and that's sort of sad. But I have confidence that this story might actually reach over one hundred reviews. If that doesn't happen…well too bad for me! All's fair in the game of fanfic!

Get this you guys: I have like four new stories about to come out. Watch for them because they're going to be really good! They are as followed:

'Saving the Book'

'Mr. Brightside'

'Voldermort's Child'

'Draco; King of Scots'  
Those are four new stories about to come out so please look for them! I hope to see you guys really soon…especially if you review my stories! Demon of the Wind


End file.
